Phoenix
by Jenivi7
Summary: The resurrecting of a dragon and a pharaoh and the consequences of defying fate. Spoilerific: spoilers for the end of the ancient egyptian arc. SetoxKisara YxYY and eventually RxB
1. Dark

Darkness.  
Untold years of the dark.  
She floated in comfortable, silken silence.  
Waiting.  
For one voice to call her back.  
Three thousand years.  
Wandering.  
Lost.  
Waiting.  
For that voice of gravel and velvet.  
Deep and cold  
Waiting for it to warm her.  
Wake her.  
Draw forth the creature of power and strength.  
Raw and wild and dangerous.  
And entirely at his command.  
She drifted.  
Awaiting the return of her master.


	2. Madness

His first Blue Eyes White Dragon had been luck of the draw. In the literal sense. He had won his first tournament and the prize had been to draw a random rare card.

He had looked at his prize in wonder. Not only was it one of the most rare cards in the game, but a small shiver ran down his spine to see that it mimicked perfectly the card his brother had made for him so long ago. It was the same dragon that haunted his dreams and protected him from nightmares.

The first time he played it. . .

Well what he always said happened was that the card had just caught the light in a weird way. It was a very strong light. And the card had caught it at just the right angle.

The flash had blinded everyone in the room.

He never mentioned what he'd heard. The low rumbles and soft clicks that echoed through his mind. They had sounded strange, deep and powerful though somehow warm and encouraging.

That was when the obsession began. He vowed to collect all four dragon cards by any means possible. The idea that he was their rightful owner consumed him and there was even a trace of jealousy at the thought of anyone else laying their hands on the gorgeous creature.

The first time he tested the Blue Eyes on his holographic system only fueled the passion. The creature was beautiful as it materialized before him. The armor caught and reflected the light giving it a light blue tinge and it's bearing gave the impression of overwhelming power and grace. Then his dragon turned and he froze under the piercing gaze of it's deep blue eyes. It's gentle clicks and purr-like rumbles broke past the bounds of his mind and filled the small gaming room. It had taken all his composure to hide his surprise and continue the match. Though he was sure Mokuba had seen his shock. He never could hide anything from Mokuba, his brother knew him too well.

The only time Mokuba mentioned it, however, was a couple days later when he asked how Seto had found such wonderful sound files for the dragon. Seto never answered.

He allowed the obsession to turn dark after that point. No longer caring who he hurt in his race to possess the other cards.

The madness grew, mingling with other dark emotions until he lost his original direction completely and went so far as to tear the fourth card.

By then he was too far gone. He didn't hear as the gentle sounds turned to screeches, screams and guttural cries that shook the darkness as he ripped the card in two.

Fortunately for him, someone did hear. Someone heard the pleadings and cries of the broken creature, hurt and lost because of its master's madness. His dragon pleaded for his life and the other listened.

The other was known for his ruthlessness but the dragon's cries moved him. When Seto lost the dual, the other didn't take his life or his mind as he had done to the losers of so many other games. Instead he took the madness. He banished the dark side that had possessed the boy. The creature cried in jubilation. Seto, however, remained cold outwardly, now himself again but left to deal with the shame and embarrassment that of what he had done, the hurt and pain he had caused, and the dishonor he brought upon himself.

Seto sat alone in his room staring blankly at the dark computer screen. He had turned it off hours ago intending to sleep but hadn't been able to move. His thoughts flashed over his period of darkness and tried to reconcile what had happened in that last dual.

He didn't hear his door open but looked over as it clicked closed.

Mokuba leaned against it, unsure.

"I saw the light still on," he offered in way of an excuse for intruding on his brother's privacy. Seto had been so quiet and withdrawn lately though, and Mokuba's worrying had finally given him the courage to confront his brother about it.

He opened his mouth to say more, but then met Seto's eyes. They were open and unguarded for the first time in years and they were filled with pain.

Mokuba abandoned everything he planned to say and practically ran to comfort his brother. He took a chance and climbed into Seto's lap, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling close like he had done as a child. Not that he was all that much older now.

Seto looked surprised but didn't protest and after a moment he relaxed, accepting his brother's comfort. He wrapped his arms around Mokuba, gathering him closer and buried his face in his brother's soft hair.

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Mokuba was the first to speak.

"It's ok Seto. Whatever is wrong, it's gonna be ok."

Seto smiled into Mokuba's hair, remembering how often he'd used those exact words on his younger sibling when times were hard. Then he turned serious again.

"I was . . . different for a while, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Mokuba admitted softly. "But you're back now, that's all that matters."

Seto was startled when soft clicks in his head echoed the sentiment.

They were right, he realized. The darkness was gone and he finally felt like himself again. He still didn't believe in magic or possession, but damn, he did feel better. He silently admitted to himself that it had been with Yugi's help and that he might just owe the punk a favor.


	3. Memory

The obsession with his dragon remained, however it now lacked the dark emotions, the jealousy and possessiveness that had taken him over. Now he basked in it's presence, cherished it's gentle noises, though he continued to reject magic. 

Believing in magic was for children and he'd left childish things behind him when his parents died, leaving him to care for his brother. He'd become and adult for Mokuba's sake. Not that he ever regretted it, he would do anything for Mokuba. It just didn't leave much room for fairy tales and make believe.

Yugi's very nature challenged that non-belief and Seto did his best to distance himself from the brat and his "crew." Unfortunately he kept finding himself dragged into whatever mischief the misfits got themselves into.

Finally he had enough and vowed to stay as far away from the group as possible. It was working just fine until Bakura showed up and handed him the Millennium Eye. He had placed it on his desk and stared at it for a long time. He should have just thrown the piece of junk in the trash. But the invitation was too tempting. To find out more about his Blue Eyes, his treasured companion . . .

He argued with himself for a couple days, telling himself how ridiculous this whole thing was and running through all the reasons he should ignore the situation entirely. And then found himself flying to Egypt anyways.

Egypt was weird.

The memory world was weirder.

He kept having to fight the urge to turn around and return to the familiar. If he could even find his way out. But curiosity drove him on and rewarded him when he met that white haired beauty running through the narrow Egyptian allyway.

She had mistaken him for someone else, searching his face with light piercing blue eyes. She said something about being sure they'd meet again someday and had continued her headlong flight.

He called out for her to wait but she didn't hear, so he followed her. The blue eyes and white hair were familiar and tugged at something in his memory but he was unable to grasp exactly what it was. He also couldn't shake the feeling that it was important not to lose track of the girl.

He followed as best he could, through the crowded marketplace and across a short expanse of desert. He was sure he'd lost her when the sand finally opened to reveal a well hidden temple.

He entered the covered pavilion and was immediately lost to memory as the past came to life and played out events from his prior life right before his eyes.

Somewhere in his mind, a block was removed and he was flooded with knowledge of exactly who he was and what had happened. His entire life as an Egyptian priest was open to him and he watched, unable to move, as the woman named Kisara saved his ancient self's life yet again, sacrificing herself in the process.

He felt the magics used as Seth melded her fading life force to her Kaa in a last ditch attempt to preserve her and asked for her help in defeating his father before sealing her in stone. Somewhere in his mind, his dragon keened while she shared his pain at having to witness the heartbreaking scene again.

He continued to follow Seth, watching absently as he finally renounced and destroyed his father with the help of his dragon. He watched as the priest challenged Zorc and lost, nearly loosing his own life in the battle.

Then he saw something that woke him from the numbness. Something from his present life that reminded him that he had a stake in this "game" as well. He saw a small child with an eerie resemblance to Mokuba burned alive by Zorc's fire breath. Suddenly furious he reached out and for the first time in this life, called on the magic that he had always felt lingering just beyond reach. He summoned his Blue Eyes, calling her by name, then sent out a silent plea for help to Seth and Kisara of ancient Egypt. He combined the energies adding them to his dragon's strength and unleashing her strongest form, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

They still lost. He knew they would. The battle didn't last particularly long either. Seto knew there was only one way to destroy the demon but at least they had bought Yugi some time.

Then, suddenly, everything was over. Yugi found Yami's true name and together they defeated Zorc for good. They all returned to the present and prepared to say goodbye to the Pharaoh now that his destiny had been fulfilled.

Atemu stepped through the doors to the otherworld and Seto also said a quiet goodbye to his dragon, knowing that she was supposed to follow. He returned home feeling lost, truly believing that he had finally found his magic, only to have it ripped away.

A/N: waves shyly don't worry, the story isn't ending, it's just berely beginning .

and thankyou, journey maker, for your reviews! it totally makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that someone likes my story! glomps you


	4. Lost

He'd thought it was over.

Though things would return to normal.

That all the weirdness and senselessness and magic would be gone.

Even if he would miss it slightly.

But something remained.

He still sensed the old world powers and energies that seemed to hang in the air.

Just waiting.

Calling out for one who could hear them.

Waiting to be tapped and used.

He ignored them,

resisted the temptation

and didn't reach out to touch them.

Even though he knew he could.

He was sure it would be wrong.

That this part of his life was over.

There was something else though.

Something he couldn't ignore.

A lingering sadness.

It mourned and tickled the back of his mind with its grief and lonely cries.

The sound was familiar yet its meaning eluded him.

Finally in sleep, the memory broke loose.

Somewhere during his madness,

During his time of darkness,

His dragon had cried.

He hadn't heard it then

But in memory he heard it now

And heard it still when he woke.

Kisara.

She was supposed to have moved on.

He though she'd left with the other spirits

But she must have stayed.

And now she was lost in the darkness.

Crying.

Because of him.

A/N: More poetry with a promise of another update later today cause this one's kinda short. ::glomps Luin and journey:: thanks guys! the second update is specially for you ;)


	5. Hesitation

A/N: Short detour now. I contimplated making it a separate story but the events are too important to this one. So i guess it's not really a detour, just . . . enriching the story by expanding the character base. . . ya, that sounds pretty good. Enjoy .

xxx

Atemu stood at the final door.

The one to take him to the afterlife

To paradise

He lifted his hand to open it.

And stopped.

He dropped his hand back to his side.

Again.

He'd been standing there for a long time now.

Just standing and staring.

Unable to open the door and take the final step.

All the others had long since moved on.

Mana and Mahadoo had met him after he left Yugi and the others.

Greeted him warmly with hugs and kind words.

Exalted at their triumph over the darkness.

Others had also stayed to meet the pharaoh in that odd place of limbo.

Even though their part in the battle was over,

They had stayed.

Not wanting to leave before seeing the outcome.

They had all shared in his victory.

And then one at a time,

They stepped through the door,

To claim their place and their prize,

Fully expecting Atemu to follow.

Finally they had gone and only he was left.

He stood alone.

Silence blanketed the place.

Then darkness and shadows followed.

And still he stood.

Thinking.

Now that the fates had played themselves out,

Now that evil had been vanquished,

Now that his world was safe,

He wondered.

What if.

What if the world's fate hadn't rested on his shoulders.

What if he had been left along to live a normal life.

In Egypt

Or in the future.

He wondered if he had to step beyond.

Did he want to claim his rewards.

Or did he want to go back.

And take as his prize

The life he never had a chance to live.

He stood in the dark.

Listening to the shadows.

And the mournful cries of a dragon.

xxx

Time continued to pass

He still couldn't bring himself to move on

He wanted to turn around

To look for a way back

But he couldn't move

So he just stood

Trapped in his own hesitation.

You can't go back you know

The shadows whispered to him

The way is prepared for you here

Paradise earned by your sacrifices

In the past and present

You can't go back

There's no place for you there

Go back to what?

Continue to drift as a spirit?

There's no body waiting for you

Yugi has surely moved on already

He has his own life to live

He won't take you back but for pity

And you wouldn't want his pity

You wouldn't want to hold him back

Leach off his life force

Constantly drain his will

Step forward

Silly pharaoh

You've earned it

Enjoy your reward

Leave this place

It's for your own good

The voice was right

He knew it was right

But still

Yugi


	6. Light

Yugi dreamed.

Tears stained his face and pillow again tonight.

He had promised Yami he'd be strong,

Said he's be ok,

But he missed him.

Missed him so much.

He had been brave then,

Giving up his other half because he had to

But now he was empty

Now there was a void

And nothing he tried could fill it.

It felt like half his soul was missing.

He didn't eat much these days.

Didn't sleep much either.

Except for times like this,

When the tears just ran dry

And finally, utterly exhausted,

He fell into a light slumber.

Tonight was different though.

Tonight he dreamed.

xxx

Finally Yami was able to turn around and look behind him. He stared at the solid barrier in defeat. The way back to the world of the living was sealed shut, leaving him with only two options. Allow himself to enter the afterlife, or stay here in darkness and hope for a miracle.

Something shimmered in the shadows to his right. It was a familiar light, a familiar warmth, the familiar presence he craved.

"Yugi?" He whispered into the dark.

The light took form and solidified, leaving the petite boy standing with his eyes closed, and the blissful remnants of sleep still displayed on his features.

The lids opened and violet eyes gazed around, slightly unfocused until they landed on Atemu. The widened, fully awake now and Yugi's jaw dropped at seeing his dark.

"Yami!" He cried and threw himself into the other's arms, sobbing against his shoulder and locking him in a death grip.

Atemu matched the strength of Yugi's embrace fighting back tears of his own. He held his little one until the sobs quieted.

"Yami, why are you still here?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I . . ." His dark stopped, not quite sure himself of what had held him back. Yugi raised his eyes and Atemu's breath caught as he gazed once more into their warm depths. In them he saw exactly what had him so reluctant to leave the earthly realm. He brought their foreheads together enjoying the flush that colored his light's cheeks at the intimate gesture.

"I didn't want to leave you, hikari. I just couldn't bring myself to go. I'm sorry."

Yugi pulled away slightly to look at his yami in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's not the way things were supposed to go. I was meant to leave and accept my rewards in the afterlife. . . But I don't want to. It is . . . selfish."

Atemu looked away from his light, slightly ashamed and waited to hear Yugi's admonish him for such un-pharaoh like thoughts. He was surprised to hear soft laughter.

"I think if anyone has ever earned a bit of selfishness it's you! Now shall I grant your terrible, selfish wish and take you home?" He asked teasingly, unwrapping Atemu's arms from his shoulders but keeping hold of his yami's hands.

Atemu's eyes went slightly wide at the implications of Yugi's offer.

"But the door back is gone." His eyes flicked back to the solid wall. "I'm not supposed to go back that way."

"Then I shall have to take you back a different way."

Light emanated from Yugi, expanding to surround them both.

"Yugi . . ." Atemu whispered, awestruck. He never realized how much power his little one commanded.

"Just say the word, Yam. . . Just say the word, Atemu," The light surged as he used his dark's proper name. "and I'll take us home."

"Yes hikari, please, I want to go back."

The light brightened, then was gone, leaving the room empty but for shadows and an un-used door. The shadows pulsed in anger.

xxx

Yugi woke,

just for a moment,

as the light faded,

leaving him lying in bed.

He would have thought he whole incident a dream

but he felt the familiar presence in his mind again.

He smiled and exhaustion dragged him back into a restful sleep.

The kind that had eluded him for months.

xxx

Atemu found himself lying in his soul room.

He looked around briefly noting all the changes.

His mind was no longer a maze of tricks and traps and hidden secrets.

It looked almost normal now

with an odd mix of modern and Egyptian design.

He saved such ruminations for later

and hurried out of his room and across the hall to Yugi's door.

He pushed on it gently

and was gladdened when it opened,

revealing a soundly sleeping Yugi.

Atemu smiled

and crossed the room to crawl into his light's bed.

He pulled his hikari close,

cradling him in his arms

and joined him in sleep.


	7. Wall

The soft glow of the computer screen lit the room in shades of blue.

Seto stared, bleary eyed at his work, continuing to type long into the night.

He tended to avoid sleep these days.

Sleep only brought nightmares filled with the lonely cries of dragons.

Even awake he did his best to keep his mind occupied.

Work, school, anything to ignore what lingered at the back of his head.

His own loneliness, sadness and despair, that he could handle.

But to have those emotions echoed by his dragon, his Kisara, and be powerless to provide comfort . . .

To be unable to do anything to make them stop . . .

He had tried to find her once, tried to reach her.

Just after returning to Domino, just after he began hearing her cries, those heartbreaking human sobs entwined with dragon keening, he had discovered that he could enter the shadow realm through dreams.

He had floated in darkness that swirled with shadows.

It was an odd place of eternal night where the blackness stretched out in all directions.

The keening of a dragon carried on the wind and he knew Kisara was here.

He could feel the unique signature of her soul close by.

She felt like the clean air after a warm summer rain combined with a sense of overwhelming safety and security and something inexplicably sweet.

He followed the intoxicating presence, tracking it like a scent through the dark.

He followed until he came to a wall, one whose only purpose was to block him from his goal.

The ends extended as far as could be seen in both directions and Seto knew that even if he were to follow one side for eternity, it would have no end.

It blocked him from somewhere he wasn't intended to go.

And he could feel Kisara just one the other side.

Her presence was strong and warm, but tainted with something else.

Despair.

She was so lost in it that she didn't even realize he was there.

"Kisara!" He yelled out to her, preying the shadows wouldn't swallow the sound.

The sobs quieted.

Confusion.

He could have sworn he heard his name, whispered quietly, questioningly into the dark.

The confusion turned to joy when she finally recognized his presence.

Then to terrible, unbridled anger when she realized he being kept beyond her reach.

He felt her claw at the wall, desperate to reach him, to destroy the barrier that kept them apart.

The loud, low pitched cries of her dragon self rumbled along the ground and trembled through the shadows.

Seto began his own assault on the wall from the other side.

He placed both hands on it and gathered all his strength and power.

He then began to push, trying to will his hands through the barrier.

There came a sudden focus on the Kisara's side as she felt his actions and sought to copy them.

The wall began to give, then resisted.

The shadows thickened and pulsed all around them.

Seto and Kisara pushed harder and their hands crept closer.

They strained and pushed, finding and using every reserve available . . .

Until their fingertips just brushed . . .

Then shadows rushed in to smother Seto.

They thickened until he gasped for air.

Then they entered his lungs and invaded his body.

And forcibly expelling him from the shadow plane.

Jarred back to his own reality he had promptly emptied the contents of his stomach and passed out.

He was violently ill afterwards, fever and chills wreaking havoc on his already weak, sleep deprived body.

The doctors could find no virus, bacteria or other cause of the illness and were helpless but to treat the symptoms.

The shadows finally dissipated from his system after two days leaving promised whispers that they would do much, much worse if he ever defied them again.

So Seto sat at his desk, working, tired, alone, and totally unprepared for what was to happen next.


	8. Magic

So he sat at his desk

Tired

Alone

And totally unprepared

For the sudden storm that split the sky

And the spike in magical energy that tried to split his skull

The magic wailed and pummeled his mental barriers

Barriers already weak from constant upkeep

Blocking out the anguish of his dragon for so long

And holding in his last shreds of sanity

The assault threatened to split them

Shatter them

Rip them apart

He threw his hands over his head

Curled tightly in the chair

As if attempting to physically hold his mind together

The magic crashed, whipped and whirled around him

Too much

He was going to break

Then it was gone

"What the FUCK!" Seto yelled into the empty room.

Just to make himself feel better.

"Yugi . . . Atemu . . . how?"

Seto began to laugh.

"Fucking little bastard. Where the hell did he get power like that?"

XxX

Mokuba paused outside his brother's room. The door was slightly open and the lights were still on. Again. He was seriously beginning to think Seto just didn't sleep anymore. Of course, he could have just been woken by the storm. Mokuba wouldn't be surprised if the whole city was awake right now with how loud that thunder had been. He poked his head in the door just in time to hear the laughter and string of curses.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted scolding. If he wasn't allowed to curse he certainly wasn't going to let Seto get away with it! Besides, his brother had been acting really weird lately. Well, weirder than normal anyways. Maybe it was time to insist that Seto tell him what was wrong. Because something definitely was wrong. Mokuba just hadn't been able to figure out what.

Seto paled slightly at his brother's sudden appearance.

"Sorry Mokuba." He apologized quickly, clearing his throat to hide slight embarrassment. "I'll go to bed soon, I promise."

Mokuba stepped fully into the room.

"What's wrong Seto? I want you to tell me what's been bothering you."

"Nothing really." Seto tried to sound convincing as his mind whirled for an excuse. "I just . . ."

"Stop it Seto! It's not nothing. You've been moping around for weeks, ever since we got back from Egypt. You don't sleep and you barely eat. Don't you tell me it's 'nothing.'"

Mokuba planted his feet and crossed his arms, giving his brother a severe glare. Or at least, it was supposed to look severe. He thought that it must not be working quite the way he wanted because his brother was grinning and shaking his head.

"Too perceptive and stubborn for your own damn good. I don't know where you get it from." Seto quipped before sighing resignedly. Mokuba thought he saw something akin to relief cross his brother's face. "Are you sure you want to hear the story? It's rather long and filled with all kinds of foolery and nonsense. It even includes your brother perpetrating acts of magic and sorcery!"

"Seto, you're the only one who didn't believe in magic! The rest of us weren't too stubborn to accept what was right in front of our eyes."

His brother coughed and looked away. "I guess it's past time I told you what happened in Egypt then."

"Way past." He chided lightly. "Don't worry Seto, I promise I won't think of you as any crazier than I already do!"

Seto grinned. "Gee thanks Mokie."

Mokuba made himself comfortable on Seto's bed and sat back to listen as his brother told him stories of Ancient Egypt and a certain blue eyed girl.

XxX

It was nearly dawn before Seto had related the entire tale. His mouth had gone dry and he had to stop to get some water. Mokuba followed him to the kitchens chatting excitedly. Seto knew the story was going to be long but hadn't realized just how much time the telling would take. Mainly because he hadn't expected to find himself telling Mokuba EVERYTHING. It had been such a relief to talk, especially after having kept it bottled up for so long. It felt good to have the reminder that he wasn't alone.

He looked at the clock to see just how late/early it was and yawned. He had related most of his past life as Seth, all the events of Memory World and afterwards, including how he could still hear Kisara and what had happened when he tried to find her.

He filled a water glass, wondered if he shouldn't just make coffee instead and count the night as lost, and compromised by splashing some of the cool liquid on his face, letting it bring him back to awareness. He also realized that Mokuba had asked him something that he hadn't caught.

"Sorry, what?"

"I just realized that you haven't told me what happened during the storm."

"Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure myself, but there was a large backlash of magic from a great amount of power being used. It reeked of Yugi's particular energy signature and . . . a little bit of Atemu's also."

"But I thought Atemu left for good! We were all there when he stepped through the door and went all Egyptian."

Seto snorted. "He always was so damn stubborn." A small smile played at the corners of his mouth and it took Mokuba a moment's confusion before he remembered that Seth and Atemu had been cousins and even friends in the past.

"So . . ." Mokuba though hard, his brow furrowed. "Do you think it's possible that Atemu stuck around like Kisara and Yugi found some way to bring him back?"

Seto nodded gravely, rather proud at how quickly Mokuba had come to the same conclusion he had.

"But how come he could reach Yami and you couldn't get to Kisara?"

"I suspect it's because Yugi's brand of magic is completely different than mine. I think his is the exact opposite of Atemu's, meaning that Yugi can manipulate light itself."

Mokuba let out a low whistle.

"So if Yugi can trump darkness like that, does that mean he's even more powerful than Atemu?"

Seto shrugged.

"What about your powers? Where do they come from? How do they work?"

"They seem to be elemental mostly. I can control things of an earthly nature but I can't touch anything related to light or dark."

Seto looked up to see Mokuba staring at him wide-eyed and gaping slightly.

"What?" He asked curiously. Mokuba was fidgeting oddly.

"Nothing, nothing Seto. It's just . . . it's just . . . IT'S JUST SO COOL!"

Mokuba couldn't hold back the childlike glee any longer. His brother . . . his badass big brother who had once let him pick a car from a dealership showroom, gotten in, cut a check to the stuttering sales man and had driven them off to find Yugi and his gang, HIS cool beyond anything brother had just admitted to having elemental powers. It was just too wicked awesome for words.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please Seto, you've just got to show me something! Please??"

Seto was slightly taken aback. "Um, I guess, though I haven't really tried anything yet so I'm not sure exactly what works . . ."

He was quiet for a moment, sorting through memories of magic lessons, trying to find something small he could do just for show. He straightened and smirked as he found just the thing to impress his slightly hyper younger brother. Seto reached out with his mind, tapping into a small line of power and snapped his fingers. A small flame danced just above them and Mokuba squealed with delight, exclaiming over how awesome his big brother was. Seto tuned him out slightly, staring into the flame. He had found something very interesting among his memories of the more advanced spells and though he hated to ask for help from anyone, he realized that he might have discovered the perfect bartering chip to use in exchange for Yugi's assistance.

He dismissed the flame. Sleep really would have to come first thought. He felt his eyelids drooping. Just that small trick had taken a good amount of energy and he was contemplating something much larger and more intricate than summoning a bit of fire.

"C'mon Mokuba, we should both get some sleep if we're going to visit Yugi later."

"Ok Seto!" He replied happily, glad that his brother was including him and he wouldn't have to resort to puppy dog eyes or blackmail to get in on the action.

They were headed back to their respective rooms when Seto realized that the his dragon had quieted. He could no longer feel the sorrow or despair that had flowed so continually from Kisara's side of the link. It had been replaced by something else. Hope. And he slept well for the first time in what seemed like ages.

XxX

A/N: Yay my chapters are getting longer! And finally we start getting to the action. Hold on to your hats, we're just barely getting started here! .

Sorry, I wanted to update yesterday but some fierce winds knocked down the wire that connects me to the internets. Heh, my phone and internet was down in the very literal sense of the word! Glad to have it back though, I was starting to go though withdrawals. So much fanfic to read still, so much fan art to print and hang on my walls! Anyway, hope you enjoy, please leave me a little note if you like it. I'ma go now and continue furiously writing the next part. :p


	9. Shattered

Yugi awoke in his soul room to find Atemu wrapped around him. He delighted in the contact and turned himself to face his dark, burrowing into his arms. God, his other was so warm. It felt so good to be close to him like this.

Atemu stirred slightly. He made soft noises of contentment and pulled Yugi flush against him. Yugi felt his cheeks burn at the full body contact, enjoying it immensely.

/I'm so glad to have you back./ He thought to Atemu, relaxing fully against his dark as he let go of the depression that had plagued him for the last few weeks.

//Aibou…// Atemu's fingers caught his chin and lifted Yugi's face so he could see his light's eyes. He loved those eyes. Loved the glittering violet that lightened or darkened depending on the boy's emotions. Right now they were soft and gentle and clouded with something he couldn't identify. //Yugi, forgive me, I'm so sorry I left…//

/No Atemu/ Yugi firmly interrupted the thought. /You did what you were supposed to at the time. And it doesn't matter anymore, not now that I have you back./

So warm, so close. Atemu wondered if Yugi would mind…

The question died as Yugi moved first, reaching up to bring their lips together in a tender kiss.

Atemu flushed and leaned into the embrace, his hand moving upward to tangle in his light's hair.

"Aibou" he purred against Yugi's lips.

/Mou hitoru no bokou/ The familiar nickname turned endearment whispered sensually across the mind link and left them both scrambling for more contact.

They were interrupted by familiar screams. Familiar to Yugi at least.

"Shit," he muttered and let his soul fade from the room an into his body, leaving a slightly panicked Atemu clutching thin air.

//Yugi?!//

/It's alright, Yami. It's only Ryou./ He sighed, trying to get his thoughts in order. There was a lot that Atemu had missed while he was away.

//Ryou?// The question this time was less panicked and more confused.

/Sorry Yami, I just need to go see what's wrong and show him that I haven't gone anywhere. He . . . well, after the memory world game, we found him curled up, mumbling about how he was alone and the darkness was going to eat him. He kind of latched onto me and wouldn't leave my side the whole way back. I thought it would be better to bring him here and let him stay at the shop until his father gets back to Japan./

Another ear shattering scream filled the air just as they reached the guest room.

"Yugi! Help me! It's dark, it's dark, the darkness is going to get me, Yugi, help! The dark! It's so dark!"

"It's ok Ryou!" Yugi called as he opened the door.

Aside from the light spilling in from the hall, the room was completely dark. The lights were off and heavy black curtains blocked all sunlight. A choked sob and a flurry of white hair launched itself at Yugi as he stepped into the room. Ryou fell to his knees, threw his arms around Yugi's waist and sobbed into his stomach.

"Alone! Alone!" He wailed through his sobs. "I was alone alone all alone why did you leave me why did he leave me why do they all leave me all alone I don't want to be all alone don't want to be alone!" Yugi stroked the boy's hair until he calmed some. The babble never ceased, however, it just got quieter. "And dark. So dark. Don't let the dark get me, THE DARK don't let it eat me, it wants to eat me, the dark wants to eat me wants to eat me, devour my soul and make me dark. Don't let it make me dark. Don't let it make me, don't let it make me dark, don't let it eat me, Yugi, don't let it get me…"

"It's ok, it's ok, I won't let it get you." Yugi untangled himself and moved towards the window. "It wouldn't get so dark in here if you left the curtains open." He reached out to pull them back.

"NO!" Ryou screamed, making Yugi jump. He backed into the corner, eyes wide with fear. "It's watching me! Watching me watching me waiting for me. I can feel its eyes! Don't let it get me, don't let it find me, don't let it watch me. It's watching me! Its eyes! They hurt, they hurt me, they hurt. Don't let it look at me!"

Startled by the intense reaction, Yugi backed quickly away from the window. Ryou calmed slightly, still muttering about the watcher under his breath as he rocked back and forth, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, eyes wide and trained on the window.

//Aibou?// Atemu prodded gently as he felt a wave of deep concern pulse over the link.

Yugi shook his head worriedly. /That was a new one, Yami. I hope he's not getting worse./ He tried to turn on the lamp and wasn't surprised to find the bulb burnt out. He signed and opened the drawer to pick a fresh one from the small supply he kept there. The first time the bulb had gone out was during the night. Ryou had a full out panic attack and Yugi thanked his lucky stars that his grandfather had been there to help, else the boy may have hurt himself. Well, hurt himself worse.

He finished replacing the bulb and turned on the lamp as bright as it would go. Ryou's breathing slowed to normal and he stopped rocking as the hysterics ebbed.

"Yes light, good good good light. So good, no place for the dark to hide, no place, can't get me, no dark, no dark, no dark to eat me . . ." His voice trailed off and his head began to nod, thoroughly exhausted by the outburst. Yugi coxed the drowsy boy into bed and pulled the blankets tightly around him. He waited until Ryou was soundly asleep before leaving the room. He left the door slightly ajar and leaned back against the wall.

Atemu appeared next to him and put a ghostly hand on his shoulder. Yugi smiled tiredly at his other but before either of them could speak, Solomon's voice called up the stairs. "Yugi? Is everything alright up there?"

Yugi padded softly halfway down the stairs where he could speak to his grandfather without the risk of waking Ryou. Atemu followed close behind.

"Everything's ok grandpa. One of the bulbs burnt out in Ryou's room again but I took care of it and he's sleeping now."

Solomon's face was full of concern as he eyed his grandson, trying to make sure nothing else was wrong. What he saw in the boy's face surprised him. Yugi's eyes were still dark from lack of sleep but the weariness that he'd become used to seeing there was gone. The smile his grandson wore was tired but genuine and pain free for the first time since they returned from Egypt. He looked much more like the happy, bright child that Solomon had raised and less like the depressed teen that he had become in recent weeks.

The door chime sounded, signaling the entry of a customer into the shop and Solomon put the thought aside, resolving to ask Yugi about it later.

"Alright, but if you need any help with him, you call me."

"Of course, grandpa." Yugi replied warmly as the old man disappeared back into the game shop.

//Yugi . . . Why is Ryou here? Shouldn't he be in a hospital?//

Yugi sighed. Grandpa had also wondered if they should turn the boy over to a hospital. At least he could tell Atemu the real reason he wanted to take care of Ryou himself.

/Bakura's soul was destroyed so violently while he was merged with Zorc . . . Yami, had you lost the memory game and been destroyed in the same way, or lost any of the countless shadow games we played for that matter, I can't help but wonder if the same thing would have happened to me. And I can't turn him over to a hospital, they wouldn't understand! They'd give him meds and leave him alone, locked in a sterile room. That's not what he needs!/

//And you know any better what he needs?//

Yugi stared at the floor thinking quietly for a moment.

/No./ he admitted reluctantly. /I wish I did though. I wish I knew how to fix him . . . But I know he's better off here./

He sat on the steps and leaned against the wall.

/I'm not even sure I can bring myself to turn him over to his father when he returns. The man doesn't even care, Yami./ Two tears slid down Yugi's face. /When I spoke to him on the phone he sounded annoyed that Ryou was 'ill' and kept muttering about being unable to leave his work. He sounded so relieved when I said Ryou could stay here . . ./ He reached up to wipe at the tears. They were only replaced by more. /How can anyone be so cruel? Ryou's his son!/

As much as Atemu really was angered at how Ryou's father had acted, he was more concerned about how closely involved Yugi was in the matter. And how much pain it was causing him.

//Yugi, are you sure you are not taking too much upon yourself? Ryou's not your responsibility.//

Yugi smiled wearily. /He's my friend, Yami . . . and it could have been me . . ./

Atemu brushed invisible fingertips along Yugi's face, trying to think of something to say. He wanted to find the one phrase that would make everything better, the one thing that would take away all the torment Yugi must have gone through after he left. Before he could find it, however, a loud, insistent knocking sounded on the door to the living quarters.

Atemu growled. Damn! If he didn't get some uninterrupted time with Yugi soon, someone was getting a mind crush!

Yugi giggled, hearing his dark's thoughts. /It's ok Yami! Just your being here again makes everything all better. I'll go get rid of whoever's at the door and we can finish what we started earlier./

Atemu growled again.

* * *

A/N: oh look, i figured out how to do the line thing! i'm such a n00b. hehe 

Man, this thing is gonna be a novel by the time I'm done with it :p won't say anything else lest i give away plot goodies but there is much awsomeness still to come! We's barely getting warmed up here peoples XD


	10. Failed

A/N: bleh, I so wanted to post the next part of the story for chapter 10 but it's been a lot harder to write than I thought it would be! After scrapping what I had and starting fresh it's almost ready though. I still hope to finish it and post it today. This piece is kinda important, however. It should actually appear sooner in the story but I didn't realize just HOW important it was until I was fleshing out the story for my husband and getting a better feel for it myself. Oh well, maybe when the story is finished I'll go back and remix the chapters slightly so they make more sense chronologically.

* * *

All for nothing.It had all been for nothing.  
He had failed. 

Failed to confront the maker of the items,  
Failed to defeat his arrogant son,  
Failed to carry out any sort of revenge after three thousand years of waiting.  
Ra, and they hadn't even known about how the items were created.

Didn't know the item's evil.  
Didn't know about the slaughtered village.  
Or the child who watched his family die.  
And was left alone.

Years of planning,  
Waiting,  
Comforting himself with thoughts of revenge,

All for nothing.

Bakura shivered in the dark.  
It was over,  
He had lost.

He watched the shadows slowly gather.

Empty.  
His life had been empty.  
Two lifetimes and he had nothing to show for them.

He hadn't gotten his revenge.  
Hadn't made anyone suffer.  
Not like he had.  
Not like he wanted them to.

Now here it was the end,  
And he was left with nothing.

It's not fair.  
I never had a chance.  
No one to love me  
No one to want me  
I should have died in that village.  
Should have just died along with everyone else.

The shadows thickened,  
Preparing to claim their prize.  
To claim the soul of the one who dared loose.

This one had lost.  
They would make him know the consequences of such folly.

The shadows pulsed in anticipation.  
Taunted their pray a moment more.  
Then rushed forward.

Ripping  
Tearing  
Slicing  
Shattering

Pain

Then nothing

Ryou screamed.


	11. Negotiations

Seto knocked again, getting impatient. Damn, where was the brat? How dare he not be home and waiting for him.

He realized the ridiculousness of his own thoughts and attributed them to stress. This was not going to be pleasant. As hard as he'd tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to the young dualist for help, he knew it was a lie. Yugi was the only one who could retrieve Kisara, something he had already tried and had failed at.

Damn it! This was breaking everyone of his set rules of self reliance but there was no other way. He couldn't just leave his dragon to drift alone in the dark. He did his best to steel his mind for what must be done. This was important. More so than anything he'd ever done before. It was for his dragon. For Kisara. And, though he'd never admit it to anyone, perhaps even a little for himself.

* * *

Yugi opened the door and stared. Of all the people he had theorized might be waiting on the other side, and had prepared polite excuses for, Seto Kaiba hadn't even made the list. He almost didn't notice Mokuba until the younger boy waved. Startled, he waved back and, remembering his manners, offered a warm greeting to the brothers asking what he could do for them. 

Kaiba smirked as arrogant as ever, though Yugi caught a distinct stiffness to his countenance. He looked closely, using his experience at reading opponents to determine that his normally cool, confident classmate was uncomfortable about something.

"I have something I need to discuss with you, Yugi Motou. May we impose upon you for a moment of your time?"

Yugi considered sending Kaiba away as he had promised Atemu but curiosity got the better of him. His rival had rejected every offer of friendship and avoided him like the plague before memory world and he had naturally expected him to continue to do so afterwards. He sent silent apologies to his dark and, matching Kaiba's formalness, invited the two in.

//Damn it, Yugi, you said you'd get rid of whoever was at the door.//

/Admit it Yami, you want to know just as much as I do why he's here./ He heard Atemu sigh but no more protests followed. He checked the link quickly to make sure his yami wasn't mad at him and found only a deep curiosity that matched his own.

* * *

They settled themselves into the living area of the small dwelling. Seto drew himself up, crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath to steady himself. 

"As I'm sure you're aware, Yugi, I rarely require assistance from anyone, though I do not come unprepared to offer compensation for your cooperation. I find myself in possession of certain knowledge and abilities that I believe you will find exceedingly useful."

Interest began to show on Yugi's face. Good. The first step was always to get the potential client to want what you had, need what you had.

He made to continue but nearly gagged when the ghostly image of Atemu appeared beside Yugi and eyed him suspiciously.

"Careful Aibou, sounds like a sales pitch. Don't let him talk you into anything you don't want to do."

Seto stared. He hadn't ever been able to see Atemu like this before and wasn't quite sure why he could see him now. Well, he had regained both his memories and his powers during the Memory world incident, perhaps he's gained the ability to see spirits as well? Shock at being able to see and hear the spirit warred with a bit of hurt at being mistrusted by one he had been so close to. Three thousand year old habits kicked in and he snapped at Atemu.

"Then perhaps I'll just leave and take my offer to make you a body with me, cousin."

Seto's eyes widened, breaking the mask briefly when he realized he'd spoken in perfect Egyptian.

Yugi, Mokuba and Atemu stared.

Atemu recovered first. He grinned with excitement and disappeared. Yugi's eyes unfocused slightly and then closed.

Mokuba tugged on his sleeve while Yugi was distracted. Seto looked down and realized how very confused his younger brother must be at the exchange.

"I didn't know you could speak Egyptian." He muttered just loud enough for Seto to hear.

Seto grunted, snapping his mask firmly back into place. The Egyptian had surprised him more than he let on. He knew it was seeing Atemu and speaking directly to him that had triggered the long forgotten language. It was worth it, however, to see the recognition in Atemu's face.

."Sorry Mokuba, I'll explain later." He replied softly as Yugi's eyes opened and locked onto his. He was surprised to see that they were no longer the soft violet, but the deep crimson of the ex-pharaoh. He also noticed some slight differences in the hair and face now that he knew what to look for. His cousin had taken over the body. And was grinning wickedly at him.

"Seth! You little bastard, how long have you remembered?"

Seto gaped slightly, Atemu's question triggering several reactions both ancient and modern and he didn't know which offence to answer first.

Atemu only grinned wider at the reaction, reminding Seto of how much delight his cousin had taken in teasing him just to break his careful composure.

He smirked. He was wise to Atemu's games now and wasn't going to fall for that one again.

"Since memory world." He answered shortly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were leaving, we all thought for good. There wasn't really any time." A fleeting sadness flashed across Seto's face but he quickly suppressed it looking for a way to change the topic. "In fact, I seem to recall you were quite determined to leave. Why did you stay?"

Atemu coughed lightly turning his head away. Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at Atemu closely, wondering if that was indeed a light blush working it's way up his cousin's face. It was gone before he could comment, however and Atemu met his eye again.

"Can you really make me my own body?" He asked, bringing the subject rather sharply back to the matter at hand. Seto let him, storing the odd reaction away in his mind for later consideration and resumed his 'sales pitch.'

"I can. Along with memories of dealing with Zorc the first time around came memories of everything before and after, including some very interesting and useful rituals."

"And you have the power to pull them off?"

"Of course."

Atemu smiled widely. "So, what can we do for you cousin?"

* * *

/Ha! And you were telling me not to get talked into anything./ Came Yugi's wry response to Atemu's eagerness. 

"Actually it's something only Yugi can do I believe." Seto replied.

//See Aibou, I'm not getting talked into anything, we're still discussing you here.//

What Atemu heard next over the link could only be described as a mental raspberry.

His attention was brought back to Seto when the other gave a light cough and launched into a short briefing that sounded overly rehearsed.

"There was a girl in Ancient Egypt named Kisara. Her Kaa was that of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and when she died, her soul became bound to mine, something akin to the way Mahado bound his soul to yours." He hesitated. "Though that's not exactly right. Our connection is . . . closer."

Seto paused, no longer meeting Atemu's eye and he guessed from Seto's clear discomfort that he was getting the extremely edited version of the story. A face flashed in his mind. A pretty girl with powder blue hair and pale skin, though whether that was her normal coloring or the pallor of death settling over her body, he couldn't decide. He had arrived just after her death and though the memory was faint, the thing that made it stick in his mind was the unusual amount of emotion his normally stoic high priest displayed as he grieved for her. Atemu's mind quickly assembled the bits of information Seto had given him with the pieces of memory getting a clearer picture of the situation. One other faint bit of information tugged at the back of his mind and he picked up on the oddity of Seto's last sentence.

"Is?" He asked softly.

"She's as stubborn as you are! Still hanging around after everything else is done and finished. Well I can't just leave her where she is. Yugi retrieved you from the shadows last night, didn't he?"

Seto made it sound less like a question and more like he was looking to confirm something he already knew. Atemu was too surprised at the aggressive tone and how much Seto knew to do anything but nod. Though he supposed it did make sense and explained why Seto hadn't reacted more to his presence.

"I believe she's trapped in the same place that you were and if so, that means Yugi's the only one who can reach her."

The additional memory tugging at the back of Atemu's mind finally broke free, a sound. He realized he had heard her, when he had been trapped in the shadows, that low lonely call of a dragon. Seto was right, even without the alluring offer of having his own body, they couldn't just leave her there.

He mind linked with Yugi, though as his light had been rather intently following the story and Atemu's thoughts, there was little that he needed filling in on. He reached the same conclusion as Atemu and hurried to take the body back.

* * *

Seto found himself looking once again at Yugi and was surprised at the determination, and distress, on his face. 

"Of course I'll help!" He proclaimed fervently. "If I take us to the shadow realm, can you find her?"

Seto nodded, stunned at the impassioned reaction.

"Alright then, let's do it!"

* * *

A/N: w00t! i finally finished the monster of a chapter! well, it wasn't that bad, just . . . hard. well, harder than i expected it to be. 

BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my husband for helping me to keep the characters, well, in character! Thanks sweetie XD

And i also wanna give special snuggles to my wonderful reviewers.

t-me: thanks XD I can't wait to see how my story turns out either . . . um, wait, that was wrong! I know how it's gonna turn out of course . . . i do . . . really. meep!

Mystik Genie: More puzzle shipping soon! it was actually supposed to be in this chapter, but this one kinda expanded on me and the next one threatens to do the same so i split them up. besides it means i get to update more!

Journey: finally the full chapter and the answer to at least one of your questions! that was, indeed, Seto at the door XD hehe, the other ?'s about poor little Ryou will be answered soon too! or at least start to be answered . . . (shifty eyes)

Luin: eeee! Bad fish! I burn it and send it to the shadow realm for hurting my sweet reviewer! (gives you snuggles and a cookie to make it better)

hehe, no, it's not late and i'm not hyper . . . well maybe i lie. but insomnia is so good for my writing! ah well, i should at least consider sleep, i DO have work in the morning. (glares) evil evil work. BYE! (disappears in a nifty poof of ninja smoke.)


	12. Rescue

A/N: Hurray! Finally this chapter is done. XD Sorry the update took so long, I had four days of work followed by lots of familyness but I was still writing the while time! So much so that it took an entire day and a half to get it all from my notebook to my computer. I actually have half the next chapter too (well, it was originally gonna be one long chapter) but wanted to split them up so I could update sooner. So here you go, FINALLY and the next couple updates shouldn't take nearly as long.

* * *

Had it been this dark last time? 

The shadows pulsed to the rhythm of a heartbeat, and Yugi felt eyes watching them, tracking their movements.

"We should probably stay close," he cautioned. "I don't think they like me very much."

Seto watched the shadows form maddening images, taunting him with scenes straight from a nightmare.

"I don't think they're very pleased with either of us." He replied with his usual confident smirk.

He wasn't about to leave Yugi's side for anything though.

Not here.

The small boy glowed with an unearthly aura of light in this place, and the shadows kept their distance from him.

They moved swiftly through the blackness, ignoring as best they could the scenes of torture and depravity. Ignoring the shadow's attempts to drive them mad.

Finally they came to a wall. It was an ugly pulsing thing, oozing, dark and angry. And it remembered Seto.

As they approached, the dark, ugly colors of old dried blood and sickly green poisons intensified and swirled together.

"It didn't look like this before." Yugi heard Seto mutter.

Everything seemed to be darker and nastier than before.

He didn't get a chance to say it, however, as vines with wicked thorny tips and sharp spikes tore from the wall and shot towards Seto.

Yugi stepped quickly in front of him and they shied away from his light.

He and Seto looked at each other, then at the wall.

"I don't think the shadows will allow me any farther, Yugi. Kisara is there, just on the other side of the wall."

Yugi nodded, his thoughts mirroring Seto's own.

"How long will it take to prepare a body for her?" He asked.

Seto blinked, caught slightly off guard by the question.

"Not very long at all, why?"

"I can take it from here and if you have a body ready, I'll have somewhere place her spirit when we return."

Seto nodded his understanding and quickly disappeared.

Leaving just Yugi.

And the wall.

Yugi stepped forward.

The wall challenged him, dared him to defy it.

He concentrated, summoning all of his light.

The glow around him intensified and he reached one hand toward the ugly, pulsing thing.

The wall shrieked in agony and pealed away from the brightness.

Yugi stepped forward and the wall parted around him.

He was light.

The darkness could not keep him out.

* * *

So dark 

So alone

There had been light

There had been hope

But now the shadows pulsed

They were angry

And Kisara was afraid

They thickened possessively around her

She didn't understand

They had left her alone before

She was trapped

She couldn't leave

She had tried and failed

So why?

Why did they thicken around her so?

Why did they seek to claim her, possess her, control her?

They pulsed around her, pressed towards her and when she could no longer hold them back . . .

The shadows screamed.

They stopped their assault on her, distracted by something else.

She looked up and saw small cracks riddling the wall.

The vile thing that had stolen her freedom, that had trapped her here.

It was pealing away from something.

Light poured through the opening.

It was so bright, she hid her eyes afraid they would be blinded.

But the light was gentle.

She looked forward again to see a brilliant shining creature defying the darkness.

He smiled.

Sweet and warm and bright and she gasped in awe.

She had felt this before.

His was the presence that had sent shockwaves through the dark and given her hope.

And he had come for her.

To take her home.

She smiled,

laughed for pure joy,

and reached out to take the small, radiant boy's hand.

* * *

Mokuba shifted impatiently where he sat and wished for the hundredth time that he knew what was going on. 

He had followed the conversation just fine until his brother had suddenly began speaking Egyptian and snarling at thin air. Then Yugi had suddenly changed, to Atemu he assumed.

He knew Atemu had taken over while dueling in the past and had actually seen him separate from Yugi during that final ceremonial battle but it was really kind of creepy to watch them switch up close like that.

And now Yugi and his brother had both gone to get Kisara. Well, they hadn't really _gone_ anywhere, they were still in the room, hands locked and eyes closed while their spirits presumably walked through the shadow realm.

Ancient Egyptian spirits, magic, the shadow realm . . . man he hoped his teacher didn't make them write one of those 'what you did over summer vacation' papers. That could get awkward.

His thoughts scattered as Seto's head jerked up. Yugi still looked far away and Mokuba turned giving his brother an anxious, questioning look. Seto smiled at him. Really smiled.

"Yugi's bringing her." He replied quickly, searching the room for a good spot, then clearing the couch of extra pillows and random junk. He knelt beside it, eyes closed and began chanting in a soft lilting voice.

The Egyptian syllables rolled from his tongue and hung in the air making it thick and stuffy. The lights flickered and Mokuba suppressed a shudder. He wrapped his arms around himself and resisted the urge to make a frightened retreat. Instead, he watched in fascination as the thick air condensed into a misty human form. The shape slowly became more solid, more real though it remained frighteningly generic. It had no discernable features or characteristics, no sex, no color and, Mokuba realized with embarrassment, no clothes.

The sudden need to cover the naked figure dispersed the fear of the intense alien magics and he scrambled to find something to cover it. Fortunately there was one close by that Seto had knocked from the sofa and, doing his best not to look, he covered the now solid form.

The chanting became quieter and finally ceased. Seto opened tired, glassy eyes and looked down in confusion.

He was sure he had preformed the ritual correctly, every syllable perfect, every element woven with precision. Why did the body look so . . . wrong?

He didn't have time to speculate further as Yugi jerked awake, gasping for breath and panting heavily. His knees buckled and he would have fallen if Seto hadn't jumped up to steady him.

"Kisara?" He asked worriedly. Yugi nodded towards the couch. Seto hesitated, and looked back toward his disturbing creation.

And there she was. Replacing the odd looking body was a tall, slim girl, light blue hair framing a pale face with delicate, exotic features. She was just as he remembered. Beautiful. Perfect.

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed evenly and deeply as though asleep. He wasn't sure, but he guessed her soul was adjusting to its new home. He wanted so badly to touch her, make sure she was real, but he reminded himself that this was hardly the place. Instead, he turned to Yugi.

"Time to do the same for Atemu."

Yugi looked at him in surprise.

"But . . . right now? You look exhausted!"

Seto was exhausted but he wasn't about to admit it. He told himself he didn't want to leave a debt hanging over his head. In truth though, he was eager to thank his small rival. And get Kisara home where they could interact without an audience.

"Now or never, Yugi." He said more harshly than intended. He never had been good at thanking people.

Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

"You might want to sit down, I'm not sure how this will affect you."

Yugi settled into one of the two recliners and Seto placed himself next to the other, beginning the ritual again. He watched intently as the body began to form and worried, as Seto and Mokuba had, at how oddly generic it was. He held his piece though, glancing at Kisara and taking comfort from the fact that the ritual had already worked once. So intent he was on watching the process and the weaving energies that he didn't even notice Mokuba hurriedly scavenging for another blanket.

Just before the body solidified fully, the chanting changed. It deepened, taking on a harsher, more guttural sound and Seto's hand shot in Yugi's direction, grabbing firmly at air. Yugi gasped slightly and leaned forward, clutching at his head. Seto jerked his arm forward, making a sharp pulling motion and the small boy cried out in pain. Seto then placed his hand, palm open, on the now solid body's forehead, the chanting loosing the dark quality, then and quieting as he came to the end of the ritual. Yugi collapsed back into the chair, breathing heavily and rubbing his temples to ease away the remaining ache.

Mokuba paid attention this time, watching as the body merged with the soul. The surrounding air blurred and shimmered then focused again, leaving the likeness of the Egyptian pharaoh behind. He looked back and forth between Atemu and Yugi. They still resembled each other, though not nearly as strongly as they had during the ceremonial duel. In fact, besides the hair and small stature they were only about as alike as a Japanese boy and Egyptian boy could get.

The chanting finally ceased and Seto collapsed into a sitting position. He maneuvered until his back was to the couch and drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

Mokuba hovered worriedly. "Seto? Are you ok?"

" 'm fine." Came the muffled reply as Seto's eyelids drooped and his head lowered to rest on his forearms. "Just need to rest." Mokuba barely heard the last part of the reply it was whispered so softly and he noticed that his brother's breathing was already slowing into the rhythms of a light sleep.

Yugi finally soothed away most of his headache and surveyed the now crowded living room. He smiled at Kisara sleeping on the couch and Seto dozing next to her but his eyes lingered on Atemu, the smile turning warm and affectionate. Then he flushed bright red when he realized how very little Atemu, and Kisara for that matter, were wearing. He finally looked at Mokuba and saw his embarrassment reflected in the younger boy. He laughed and grinned at Seto's younger brother.

"C'mon, let's find these guys some clothes."

Mokuba nodded vigorously.

* * *

Ryou stirred. 

He tasted Magic.

Smelled it actually.

It smelled like white.

It sounded like a feather.

More scents, tastes, sounds and smell joined it.

Red foam, green blood, blue salty clouds, yellow ants and purple sand.

They all swirled together and were gone.

Then swirled again with something dark.

Dark but not bad or sinister.

The sinister came afterwards.

From elsewhere.

The shadows that watched him suddenly shifted their focus.

He felt the eyes leave.

They no longer wanted him.

Some of the pressure on his mind lifted.

His thoughts cleared ever so slightly.

The overwhelming fear disappeared.

He was still frightened.

But it no longer paralyzed him.

He began to work up his courage to leave the room,

Curiosity lingering at the edge of his madness.

He wanted to see what had captured the shadows attention.

And what magic made such yummy flavors.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, poor Ryou. Crazy people are so much fun to write. Oh, btw, does anyone know if there's a name for shipping Seto and Kisara? I'm gonna change the description slightly and put up a proper summary in the beginning and was wondering if there's an official (or semi-official) name for the pairing already in existance. 


	13. Beginnings

A/N: zomg, finally done. And here I thought this was going to be a small chapter. Until I looked through my notebook and realized just how MUCH of the "small" chapter I had written. :p

Also on a humorous note, I just love when characters take on a life of their own. Between the first and second draft of the chapter, Kisara suddenly decided to change her personality on me. Don't get me wrong, I love my sweet little darling even more now, it just surprised me!

(Gets glomped from behind.)

Kisara: I've been merged with a dragon for three thousand years! You had me way to shy.

Jenivi: O.O Apparently.

(Wanders off with the cute little dragon girl under her arm to go celebrate completion of the hard chapter.)

Kisara: (Looks back and waves.) Enjoy! I won't let her take so long next time!

* * *

Atemu was easy to find something for. Though he was slightly taller than Yugi, his build was just as slender so Yugi had just grabbed a few clothing items that fit him large anyways and got out the boxes of clothing from the closet that his mother kept there for when she stayed between business trips. It was odd how she insisted that Solomon keep the third room a guest room instead of taking it for her own. Yugi felt the familiar pang of loneliness, wishing his mother was around more. Oh well, he had much more important things to think about than old hurts.

He and Mokuba riffled through the boxes, tossing clothing articles carelessly about Yugi's room and realized that they had a problem. Ashita Mutou was petite. Kisara was not. Well, that meant pants were right out, they were bound to come halfway up Kisara's shins. Skirts and shorts were also out as neither of them had gotten a look at her waist size. That also meant tops were out so they focused on the dresses. Short dresses certainly wouldn't work either and the boys shared a sly look before discarding them. Kisara in a mini dress would be very nice but even Mokuba wouldn't be immune from Seto wrath if they tried that one. They continued rummaging.

"This one." Mokuba said suddenly, holding up his find.

Yugi looked over and shook his head in disbelief. He didn't even know his mother owned that dress. He certainly had never seen her wear it. It was short sleeved and longer, made to fit loosely with the fabric gathered in the back by two ribbons attached to the side. Not only should it fit Kisara comfortably, but the it was a pretty pale blue, almost the exact color of her hair with white ribbons trimming the neckline and waist.

"I think you're right." They grinned at each other then hastily threw the scattered items back in the boxes, hurrying to rejoin their sleepy companions.

* * *

Yugi entered the living room and stopped short.

Atemu had woken during their absence and was currently sitting forward in his chair, studying his hands in amazement. It was one thing to know what they were doing was giving his dark a body but quite another to suddenly see Atemu sitting in his living room.

Moving . . . breathing . . . real.

Atemu looked up and his face lit at the site of Yugi.

"Atemu." Yugi breathed softly using his dark's true name instead of the nickname he had always applied to the spirit in his head. It just seemed appropriate now. He wanted badly to run his hands over every inch of that deliciously dark skin and affirm for himself that Atemu really was there but remembered Mokuba behind him. Then he realized just how much skin Atemu was showing. The blanket had carelessly fallen into his lap and just barely covered enough of him to still be decent. Yugi felt his face heat up and hurried to deliver the more concealing attire he carried.

Atemu noticed his light's odd coloration and the way he avoided looking at him. Highly amused, he wrapped the blanket more modestly around himself and reached to take the proffered items. Also aware of the current company, but overcome with the desire to touch his light, he let his hand brush Yugi's as he accepted the bundle. The contact was electrifying and both boys shivered slightly.

Mokuba politely pretended not to see the exchange and Atemu left the room to dress.

Yugi busied himself setting the dress for Kisara where she or Seto would find it when they woke and, finally managing to cool his face, and tried to remember how to be a good host.

"Thirsty?" He asked, heading to the kitchen with Mokuba trailing behind, grinning widely.

* * *

Seto stirred, finally awakening to a quiet room. He looked around, unsure for a moment of where he was until his eyes fell on Kisara.

She was here.

She was real.

He reached up to brush back the lock of hair that fell across her face. As his fingertips ghosted along her forehead, she breathed a contented sigh and opened her eyes. Seto forgot how to breath.

They sat staring at each other for a moment then her hand reached up to his, still frozen hovering just above her face and their fingers intertwined involuntarily.

She smiled shyly at him and he grinned back. Grinned. Not smirked, not smiled, grinned.

'I must look like an idiot.' Seto berated himself. Since when did he grin.

He was lost once again in her shining blue eyes. The one he'd loved three thousand years ago and had continued to long for ever since was finally here, real, and smiling at him.

'Since I just got everything I didn't know I wanted.'

He tried to speak but couldn't find his voice as she brought the back of his hand to her cheek and nuzzled it lightly. Another soft sigh escaped her lips.

He tried again. "Hey there, Blue Eyes."

She blushed prettily at the nickname and offered a similarly warm greeting in Egyptian. Seto gave her an amused look. Her blush darkened as she realized they weren't exactly in Egypt anymore.

"I mean . . ." She paused as she searched her inherited knowledge of Japanese for a suitable translation but couldn't find one she liked, "hi."

He was unable to stop the grin from widening. Even her accented Japanese was cute.

His eyes fell on her bare shoulders and he fought down a blush of his own, quickly looking away and fortunately, spotting the dress beside him. He offered silent thanks to whoever left it there and handed it to the barely covered girl beside him.

She accepted it, a smile of amusement lighting her face now as she watched her love fidget uncomfortably and turn away from her. She quickly pulled the dress on, standing to smooth it down. Three thousand years merged with the dragon that was her kaa had done much to cure her shyness.

Seto peered back to see her already dressed and looking at the side ribbons as if unsure of what to do with them.

"Here, turn around." He said, gently sweeping her hair aside and expertly tying a bow just below her shoulder blades. She twirled lightly to face him, hair and dress swirling and encasing her in a cloud of light blue. Seto couldn't help himself, this time he did blush ever so lightly.

"Very pretty." He leaned close to whisper to her.

Kisara was pleased with the effect she was having on the normally stoic boy. She reached out to take his hand again and swayed a step closer but a gentle laugh drift in from another room, stopping her. Her eyes went wide and her face lit when she recognized the voice. She whirled, charging toward the sound and dragging Seto behind her as she still held his hand tightly in hers.

* * *

"Gah! Atemu! Stop!" Yugi gasped through bouts of giggles.

As they entered the room, Atemu stopped the merciless onslaught of tickles and, at a questioning look from Seto, hid his hands behind his back and feigned innocence.

Seto snorted. The mischievous grin was too much like that of the young princeling of Egypt that had caused him so much trouble in the past. Still, a small smile played on his lips, nearly causing Mokuba to choke on his soda. His brother was in the company of other people and looked happy? That was a first.

Yugi recovered quickly, and just in time as Kisara, who had let go of Seto upon entering the kitchen, hadn't stopped her mad dash. It finally ended only when she had her rescuer, the little creature of light, folded in a tight embrace. He squeaked slightly at the tightness of her hold and at suddenly finding himself encased in blue but returned the hug warmly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome."

She released him after another small squeeze, and, suddenly realizing that she was the focus of everyone in the room, shyly moved closer to Seto. Perhaps merging with her dragon hadn't erased all of the shyness after all.

Kisara's return to his side did much to sooth the slight jealousy that threatened to ruin Seto's good mood. He placed a hand possessively on her shoulder.

"Atemu, Yugi, Mokuba. This is Kisara, keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Ryou crept quietly down the hall and stairs, eyes wide, checking corners and shadows carefully along the way to make sure nothing was waiting to get him.

He followed the voices into the kitchen and froze at what he saw there.

Yugi.

And someone who could only be . . .

His face contorted with anger and his yells took everyone gathered by surprise.

"Why?! Not fair not fair not fair! Why do you get yours back!"

He strode forward and struck Yugi across the cheek with an open hand.

Kisara was the first to react. Low dragon like growls shook the walls and floor as she dashed forward, grabbing Ryou's arm and twisting it behind his back. He surprised her though, by not trying to struggle or resist. Instead, he slumped bonelessly against her, sobbing and muttering incoherently. The growls ceased and her expression of ferocity turned to one of confusion as she found herself holding the boy awkwardly to keep him from sliding to the floor.

She looked questioningly to Seto but found only confusion to mirror her own. They both turned to look at Yugi.

Yugi stared rather wide eyed at Ryou looking shocked and hurt while he lightly fingered the growing red mark on his face. He finally noticed that he was the center of attention and looked away, unable to face his guests.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder and his light looked up, grateful for the support, finding the strength to tell Ryou's story for the second time that day.

When he finished the story, he felt another hand on his arm. He looked up, surprised to see Seto looking at him with understanding and . . . respect?

"You did the right thing Yugi." His eyes flickered to Kisara and they exchanged a brief look. He wondered if he would have done much better had something happened to her.

"Let me take Ryou back with us. I can have professionals see to him and make him comfortable. Besides," he said, pride evident in his voice, "he seems to have taken a liking to Kisara."

Yugi finally brought himself to look over to where Kisara and Ryou stood and the reason for Seto's pride became obvious. Kisara held the boy gently, smoothing his hair and whispering soothingly in her native tongue. Her eyes glowed softly and the air around her emanated a feeling of peace and protection. It contained unspoken promises that nothing, _nothing_ could harm those within her protection. The effect it had on Ryou was immense. He snuggled into her arms and was truly quiet and still for the first time since Yugi had brought him to the game shop. Yugi felt a great burden lifted from his shoulders. Kaiba could provide better care for him, the kind he needed, and with Kisara there he might even begin to get well again.

Yugi looked back to Seto and nodded his consent, not quite trusting himself to speak yet.

Seto removed his hand and began to gather his charges.

"Kaiba . . ." Yugi hesitated as blue eyes met his questioningly. "Thanks."

Seto gave a slight nod and glanced toward Kisara.

"Thank you as well." He stuck out his hand which Yugi looked at in surprise before shaking.

Seto then turned to Atemu and they clasped forearms. Kisara and Mokuba offered parting hugs all around and then were gone.

Yugi stared at the closed door with a slightly dazed look. Atemu, who's arm never had left Yugi's shoulder, gave him a concerned squeeze.

"Is something wrong, hikari?"

Yugi quickly shook his head. "No. Just . . . the weirdness of what happened today hit me suddenly. . . I mean, was Kaiba really just here and civil? Did I really just help him bring his old girlfriend back from Egypt? Did he really just make a body for you and her in my living room?"

Instead of answering, Atemu stepped behind Yugi, wrapping both arms around him and dropped teasing kisses on his light's neck.

"Mmm, good answer."

"So how is the new body?" Yugi asked as his dark's hands began to wander distractingly.

"It's wonderful." Atemu murmured huskily in his ear, one hand finding it's way under Yugi's shirt seeking more skin to touch. "When I shared yours there was always some kind of wall or barrier. Something to kept me from getting too comfortable I guess."

He turned Yugi to face him and captured his light's mouth in a deep, exploring kiss.

"Grandpa will be closing the shop in an hour." Yugi said when their lips parted, his hands starting to do their own wandering.

"That's time enough."


	14. Shadows

A/N: Short teaser that was supposed to be submitted right after the last chapter but I lost my internets! Internets has returned to me though so here it is. FINALLY. Good news is, the next chapter's almost ready.

Lots of Love and Glomps! -Jen and Kisara xD

* * *

The shadows were angry.  
They had been defied.  
By mortals no less.  
Mortals who would pay dearly for what they stole.

No one stole from the shadows.  
No one stole and went unpunished.

Ah, but what punishment?  
What was fitting for theft and defiance.

Yes.  
Perfect.  
Him.

The one who hated.  
The one with powers to burn, maim, destroy  
And reclaim what was taken.

Pieces of one particular soul were gathered  
It was tattered and torn  
Broken  
Scattered

But the darkness connected the pieces.

And wove shadows between them.

The soul was not whole  
Had never been  
But combined with the shadows  
A new creature emerged.

One of darkness  
One of hate  
One of destruction  
And one of madness.

The shadows released its dark creature into the world of the living.

And it began to stalk its prey.


	15. Adjusting Pt 1

Solomon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the imminent headache. It had been a long day. Summer, the weekend, and the announcing of a new tournament had meant a very busy shop. He probably should have called Yugi in to help, but when he'd heard Ryou yelling earlier, he was glad he hadn't. Well, his grandson never had called for help so he assumed, he hoped that Yugi had it under control.

He headed into the kitchen and had just grabbed a mug for tea when Yugi wandered in. He walked right past his grandfather without noticing him and Solomon noted the dazed and contented expression he wore.

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped and whirled to face his grandfather, he froze, wide eyed.

"Grandpa!" Yugi fidgeted slightly. "Um . . . Hi!"

Solomon took a deep breath and braced himself. When Yugi fidgeted, the news was rarely to his liking.

"Yugi, I heard Ryou yelling earlier. Is everything alright?"

"Well, you see . . . I . . .um . . ."

'Crap.' Yugi though. He chastised himself for not spending some time during the last hour coming up with a way to tell his grandfather what had happened. Though he certainly didn't regretted how the hour was spent.

"Yugi . . ."

"Grandpa, a lot happened today and it's a really long story and you have to listen to the whole thing without interrupting, ok?" Solomon eyed his grandson curiously. Truth or fiction, Yugi's odd seriousness said he was in for quite a story. He nodded. Yugi screwed up his face in concentration and, with plenty of hand gestures to emphasize the important parts, launched into what he knew was going to be the most ridiculous sounding tale he'd ever told his grandfather. He only hoped it he believed it.

"Ok, so, you know how after the ceremonial duel, Atemu was supposed to go to the afterlife? Well he didn't and last night when I was asleep I found him in the shadow realm and brought him back with me. Well, Kaiba felt that cause he's got his Egyptian powers back . . . or maybe he had them already but is just now acknowledging them . . . Anyways, he felt me bring Atemu back because he's got magic now and knows when others are using it too, so he came over today to ask if I could do the same thing for Kisara, a girl he knew back in ancient Egypt who's kaa was that of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and who was also supposed to have moved on but didn't. So we went to the shadow realm and got her back too, then he made bodies for both her and Atemu and then he left, taking Ryou with him because Ryou's mad at me now for getting Atemu back and he really took to Kisara. That and Kaiba can hire doctors and has the facilities to take care of him better than we can and . . ." Yugi paused making sure there was nothing he forgot. "Mokuba was here too. . . oh, and we borrowed one of mom's dresses for Kisara." He then gave a satisfied nod, signaling the end of the narrative.

He looked at his grandfather nervously, the telling hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be, now he just had to hope his grandfather believed it. Something behind Solomon caught his eye and he grinned. Well it certainly helped that the proof was standing in the doorway looking very amused by Yugi's narration.

Solomon stared at his grandson, reminding himself that Yugi outgrew the phase of making up wild stories when he was ten. Still, he had seen the spirit depart with his own eyes.

He opened his mouth, still not quite sure what to say, when he was interrupted by a soft cough behind him. He turned to see his grandson's Egyptian twin standing behind him.

"Hello Solomon." Atemu said with a nod. His expression was serious but his eyes sparkled with amusement and Solomon mentally threw up his hands in surrender.

Three thousand year old spirit, who once saved his life, then the world, back from the afterlife and standing in his kitchen looking no older than his grandson and wearing his grandson's clothing?

Sure! Why not?

He shook his head in wonder. Perhaps if he had let Yugi keep one of those stray animals he insisted on bringing home when he was eight, he wouldn't have graduated to bringing home stray people.

Well, three thousand year old spirit or not, he looked like a teenager and would probably get into trouble like one.

He fixed Atemu with a parental glare.

"So I suppose you'll be sticking around for good then?"

Taken by surprise by the elder's tone, Atemu unconsciously straightened up, taking a more respectful posture.

"Yes sir."

"And I suppose you don't have a place to stay."

"Well, no . . ." Atemu managed to look slightly sheepish. They really hadn't made any plans at all for when he actually got here. Not that just a half a day ago he would have expected to be back in the Mutou household, and with a body of his own, no less.

"Then since the guest room is apparently free again you may stay here for as long as you need, except when my daughter visits, then you'll have to room with Yugi. Furthermore, as long as you live in this house, you're subject to the same rules that Yugi is."

"Yes sir!"

Solomon laughed. "And now that that's settled, you may go back to calling me Solomon. Or heck, even grandpa is fine, you certainly look like you could be my second grandson. Welcome to the family, my boy."

He stuck out his hand and Atemu gripped it with a lopsided grin. He was delighted at finding such acceptance though it was weird being treated as just another teenager and not catered to as a pharaoh or looked up to as a 3000 year old spirit. Since it was coming from Solomon, though, he found he didn't mind.

Yugi whooped and tackled his grandfather from behind.

"You're the best grandpa!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Solomon said, detangling himself from his exuberant grandson. Just then, both boys stomach's took the opportunity to rumble loudly. "Shall we see to dinner then? I seem to recall something about high level magics working up an appetite."

* * *

Atemu woke when the bright light of the morning sun hit the guest room.

His room, he reminded himself and smiled.

He snuggled back into the blankets, enjoying the warm sun and soft bed for a few moments longer before dragging himself up to . . . oh, he didn't really have anything to do this morning. Well that was new. No princely duties, no world to save . . . huh. It was kind of nice actually.

He checked to see if Yugi was awake yet. He wasn't. Atemu stood in the doorway for a moment, smiling softly at his little one and trying to decide whether to wake him or let him sleep. He decided that it wasn't fair to wake Yugi just because he didn't have anything else to do. Besides, his light probably needed the rest. High level magics tend to take a lot out of a person.

He fiddled with the shower fixtures until he figured them out and got cleaned up and dressed before heading downstairs. Maybe he could find an interesting book. He didn't really trust himself with anything electronic yet, it was funny what exactly he remembered from being in Yugi's head and what he just hadn't paid any attention to.

The smell of frying breakfast meats enticed him to wander toward the kitchen but he hesitated at in the doorway, just out of sight, wondering if he would be welcome.

"Come in and make yourself at home, Atemu." Solomon invited warmly though without looking up from the stove. "Breakfast is almost ready." Atemu raised an eyebrow curiously and entered the room. He was sure he hadn't made any noise.

"There's milk and juice in the fridge and I have hot water on for tea. Feel free to help yourself."

Atemu paused, suddenly at a loss and feeling slightly ridiculous at not knowing what he wanted. Oh well, what was it Yugi liked?

"Thank you, um, tea I think." Solomon pointed out where the mugs were and, in short order, Atemu was sampling the warm drink, discovering for himself why it was one of his other's favorites.

Solomon turned and appraising gaze to the boy who leaned casually against his fridge, savoring the tea and Atemu shifted, suddenly self conscious under the searching gaze. He really did like Yugi's grandfather and a part of his wanted the old man's approval.

"Yes?" He finally asked, unable to stand the scrutiny any longer.

Solomon shook his head slightly and turned back to the stove.

"Forgive an old man. I suppose I'm still marveling at you really being here." He paused to turn some bacon. "Since you are here I should start by thanking you for saving my life in your tomb, way back when I first found the puzzle."

"I did?" Atemu blinked, looking at Solomon in surprise. "I mean, you're welcome, though I really don't remember much from when I was sealed in the puzzle." He looked down and shivered. "Just how dark it was. And lonely."

"Well, makes me glad that Yugi was able to assemble it then and release you from that. I'm sure no one deserves such hardship, especially at such a young age." He patted Atemu's arm sympathetically. "Why don't you have a seat? Breakfast is almost ready."

Atemu settled himself at the table.

"So, it must be nice to have your own head space again."

"I . . . Actually, this might sound a bit odd, but I kind of miss sharing." He admitted slowly, as if only now realizing the loss. "Yugi made a good roommate." He said much quieter, almost to himself.

"I'm sorry," Solomon started, only to be interrupted.

"No, don't be. I'd much rather be here and alive again. Believe me, the closeness to another person is the only thing I miss about being a spirit."

Solomon laughed aloud this time at Atemu's adamant sincerity.

"Alright, alright, I believe you. Though I'm curious, why did you come back here, to the mortal plane? Didn't you have some kind of eternal paradise waiting for you in the afterlife?"

Atemu shrugged.

"I guess. But it wasn't . . .well, what I wanted or would have chosen for myself. I suppose I just spent so much time living for others, I wanted . . . something I chose for myself as reward."

"Huh. Rather selfish for a former pharaoh." Solomon commented dryly.

Atemu smiled into his tea and said quietly, "I thought so too but . . . Yugi said I'd earned it."

The old man peered curiously over to notice Atemu staring rather intently into his mug and wondered about the faint bit of color that lit his cheeks.

'Huh.' He thought and, when the silence threatened to drag out, changed the subject slightly.

"Do you miss Egypt?" He prodded gently.

"A little." Atemu finally looked up from his mug. "But I have more here."

"More?" Solomon questioned.

"I mean, more friends. Even more family if I can count you and Yugi.

Solomon grinned and nodded. "Of course," he said, then watches as Atemu's eyes flicked towards the hallway and the boy deliberately turned his back to the door, striking an overly casual pose and grinning mischievously into his tea.

Yugi's head popped through the doorway to briefly assess the room and, after gesturing to his grandfather to be quiet, began to sneak towards Atemu.

Atemu laughed, giving himself away just before Yugi pounced.

"No fair!" Yugi cried, laughing as well, his arms around Atemu's neck. "How did you know I was there? I didn't make any noise at all!"

"Aibou, until you dim that bright aura of yours, it's absolutely impossible for you to sneak up on me."

"It's still not fair." Yugi insisted with a pout but his eyes still danced with mirth.

Solomon watched the two laugh and banter out of the corner of his eye while he finished cooking. Yugi had moved away from his dark to take the seat beside him, but still rested a hand on Atemu's arm.

'Huh.' The elder though to himself again, resolving to keep a close eye on the boys to see if his sudden suspicions were correct.

* * *

The insistent screeching of a house phone startled a very sleepy blond out of some rather pleasant dreams. He rolled over, grabbed the receiver, and grunted into it. Though this was something his friends knew to expect if they called before noon.

The voice on the other end perked him right up, however.

"Man, Yug! Where ya been? I haven't heard from you in weeks."

Jou scrubbed at his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Wait, what? Today? Sure I can get Anzu there but Honda's away for the summer. Some kind of club event or something. But Yug, you're gonna tell me what this is about first, right? Well, yeah, but only when they're good surprises. Alright, I guess. K, see ya there."

He hung up and paused for a moment before it dawned on him why the surprise in question must be a good one. Yugi had been laughing. He hadn't heard Yugi really laugh since before Memory World. He picked the phone back up quickly and dialed with one hand while pulling on clothes with the other, suddenly impatient to learn what had so effectively cheered his best friend up. He could only think of one thing that could possibly have stopped Yugi's grief so thoroughly, but that was ridiculous.

* * *

On the other end of town, Mokuba talked quietly into his cell.

"Thanks Yugi! I'd love to! Of course I'll bring her along. Ha! Don't worry, if I bring Kisara, Seto will be following right behind. I haven't seen them more than five feet apart since we got back. Well, it's not official or anything but she might as well be his girlfriend. I don't think he's kissed her yet but they're always holding hands and touching. Oh! Oh my god, get this, she was asking about his cell phone yesterday so he showed her how to use it. Well, she caught on a lot quicker than he was expecting and, this is the best part, she said something, I'm sure to deliberately make him blush, and got a picture of it! He got even more red when she wouldn't let him delete it because she said she liked it and wanted to keep it. She was blushing too at that point and the only thing that kept me from gagging was plotting how to get a copy of that picture. Pfft, of course I got it! No, you can't have a copy. I'll show it to you but only you! If everyone's already seen it, it would be useless as blackmail, now wouldn't it? Of course I'm evil! Little brothers are supposed to be evil. K! I'll see ya there!"

* * *

Jou and Anzu lounged anxiously in a small booth at Burger World. Anzu chewed her bottom lip as they both watched the door.

"You're sure he said noon?"

"Yeah."

"And Burger World?"

"For the hundredth time, YES!" Jou playfully threw a ketchup packet at her.

"Eek!" She dodged it and pelted him with three of her own. "Ugh, I'm sorry ok? I'm just so worried about Yugi. I mean, everyone can see how depressed he's been even though he's done his best to hide it and suddenly he calls you and is laughing and joking again? It just doesn't make sense!"

"So that means it's gotta be something really good, yeah? Relax! You worry too much."

The door opened and Anzu whipped around hoping to see Yugi but looked away, disappointed, as Seto walked in with his brother and a blue haired girl she didn't recognize. Jou stared openly, however. He didn't think Seto would be caught dead in a place like this, though Mokuba could have dragged him here. He turned to the girl and looked her over appreciatively, then got a second shock when he realized that her hand was attached to Seto's and their fingers were intertwined.

He shouldn't. He KNEW he shouldn't, but once again, his mouth was operating before his brain could intervene. He gave a low whistle and called out, "Hey Kaiba! What's a hot babe like that doing with a mook like you!"

"God damn it, Jou," Anzu muttered threateningly but it was too late.

Seto dropped Kisara's hand to cross his arms over his chest and he frowned at Jou.

"Show some manners, mutt. This 'babe' could kick your ass any day."

Jou knew he should back down, if only because he would catch hell from Anzu later, but he never could stand that arrogant attitude, or resist the urge to try knocking Seto down a peg.

"So you bringin' a girl to fight your battles for you now?"

"Better than hiding behind a midget."

Jou jumped to his feet and stood nose to nose with Seto, both had their fists clenched.

"Say that again." Jou challenged. Seto opened his mouth to do just that when he was interrupted by a low dragon like growl that filled the establishment. Both boys hastily turned toward the sound and took a step back.

Even Mokuba sidestepped away from where Kisara stood, arms crossed and glaring fiercely back and forth between the two. Her eyes glowed unnaturally and sparked with power.

"Um, Kaiba?" Jou said in a low voice. "As I don't think my ass is the only one that's goin' down here, I propose a temporary truce."

"Best idea you've ever had, Mu . . . uh, Jou."

They stepped off, but not before Jou gave Seto an odd look. It was the first time his rival had used his actual name instead of something insulting or derogatory. The glow faded from Kisara's eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched upward as Anzu howled with laughter.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" She said when she was able to speak again and got up to throw an arm around Kisara. Anyone who could break up a Jou/Seto fight was ok in her book. "You are my new best friend. I'm Anzu and the real mook over here is Jounochi. Hey," she turned to Mokuba, ignoring both Seto and Jou who looked rather sulky at having their fight broken up. "What are you guys doing here anyways? Did Yugi invite you too?"

"Uh huh." Mokuba grinned. "I think he wanted you to meet Kisara."

The girl in Anzu's grasp offered a small, shy wave.

"I'm so glad he did!" Anzu exclaimed and gave Kisara a squeeze. "But how did you get your brother join us?" She added teasingly. Seto glared at her.

"That was easy! He'll follow Kisara anywhere." Mokuba answered, grinning wickedly at his brother.

Seto shifted the glare to his brother and Kisara hid a small giggle behind her hand.

The group was saved from further glares as the door opened and Yugi walked through followed by his Egyptian twin. Kisara finally broke Anzu's grip to greet Yugi with a hug, Seto nodded warmly at the two and Mokuba waved.

Jou and Anzu stared at Atemu in shock until he gave a small, nervous wave.

"Atemu!" They both shouted and tried to tackle him at once. Anzu threw her arms around his waist, trapping him in a hug, Jou put him in an affectionate headlock and both laughed for sheer joy between yelling out greeting and questions. Kisara and Mokuba giggled, Yugi grinned, even Seto cracked a smile and the entire group was nearly thrown out of the place for excess rowdiness.

Yugi managed to calm the counter manager and ushered them all over to a table, during which time, something clicked for Jou. He looked back and forth between Seto and Mokuba. Sure enough, they didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Atemu, in fact, Seto had smiled and nodded at him. Smiled and nodded! That was a warm greeting by Seto standards. WTF man. Seriously, WTF.

He turned to Yugi as they all grabbed seats. "Ok, what gives? Obviously, the Kiaba's here aren't even a little surprised to see Atemu. They better not have been told about him being back before me. You know, me, Jou, the best friend . . ."

Yugi looked sheepish and Atemu laughed, leaning over to punch Jou in the shoulder playfully.

"It's not like that, Jou. Seto was there." He stated, ever so slightly enjoying the spreading confusion.

"Yeah, Nii-sama is responsible for them having bodies." Mokuba interjected proudly. Seto looked slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, them?" Anzu asked, immediately picking up on the plural.

"Ack! Hold up!" Yugi cried, trying to reign in the conversation before things got too far out of hand. "I wanted everyone here so I could tell the whole story once, so please let me tell it before things get any more confused!"

Yugi flustered was a rare, if adorable sight and everyone fell silent, politely handing over control of the conversation. He blushed slightly at the sudden attention but began a brief recap of the pertinent events with 'help' from Atemu and Mokuba who insisted on interjecting things they thought were important. Or just amusing. Seto spoke only once and that was to snarl something at Jou who ribbed him about using the powers and knowledge from a heritage he had so fervently denied. Jou opened his mouth to retaliate but they both remembered the unspoken warning from Kisara and dropped the matter quickly.

Kisara, however, paid them no attention as she desperately tried not to blush whenever she was mentioned and Anzu shot openly admiring looks in her direction.

"Man, Yug," Jou said as the tale wrapped up. "That's insane. If it wasn't for all the weird shit we've been through together, I wouldn't believe a word of it!"

"Even with Atemu sitting right here?" Anzu asked incredulously.

Jou nodded. "Yep, even so."

Seto laughed softly, sympathizing with the sentiment and Jou shot him another odd look. The whole 'Seto NOT being a complete ass' thing was kind of starting to freak him out. An idea hit him, however, distracting him from that line of thought.

"Hey! We gotta all go out and do something to celebrate 'Tem being back!"

"Tem?" Yugi and Anzu both asked with a slight groan. Atemu just laughed.

"What?" Jou asked innocently and grinned.

"Did you have something in mind, Jou?" Atemu asked.

"Yep! I know just the thing. . ."

* * *

A/N Once again, apologies for the chapter being SO late! This one kicked my ASS but I love the way it came out and so does my sister. XD Hehe my sister is like, the final test. If she likes it, it wins. Anyways, I loves all you guys and I'll do a more proper review response thing next chapter. And man, I really got to get moving on this story, the plot bunnies are starting to pile up.

A small red and black bunny looks up endearingly and wrinkles it's nose as Jenivi removes it from where it was nibbling on her ankle. She places it in the same cage as the small white bunny with black markings over his eyes and a small Halloween mask on the side of it's head. (Think Halloween Town Sora from Kingdom Hearts II.)

Kisara watches and pokes Jenivi. "Do you think it's wise to put them together like that? I'd hate to see them breed and bury you in baby plot bunnies."

"Hmmm, I think you're right, we'll have to get her a separate cage tomorrow."


	16. Adjusting Pt 2

Kisara blinked and looked around in amazement as Jou dragged the entire party into his favorite arcade. The flashing lights and high pitched sounds assaulted her senses, disorienting her and she moved closer to Seto. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly when he saw her wide eyed gaze and left his hand resting on top of hers. She tangled their fingers together, delighting in the touch.

"Alright!" Jou shouted over the noise. "Let's see if that King of Games title applies to Super Turbo Street Fighter 5!"

"Technically that title is Yugi's now." Atemu reminded him.

"Ha! That just means I have the advantage then."

"In your dreams, Jou!" Yugi interjected. "He'll still beat your pants off. C'mon Atemu! I'll show you how to play."

"Let's race, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, taking Seto's unoccupied hand and pulling him toward one end of the arcade. At the same time, Anzu came up beside Kisara, took her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"This way! Let me show you my favorite game."

Seto and Kisara shared a brief look of regret and allowed themselves to be pulled apart.

Oh well, Kisara thought. It wasn't as if they hadn't spent every waking moment together over the last two days.

The first night, after Ryou had been settled in and Mokuba had gone to bed, she and Seto had talked nearly until sunrise. She had been particularly interested in technology and Seto was more than happy to indulge her on the topic. Kisara had been willing to accept that most things worked by 'magic', but he had a knack for explaining thing in a way she could easily understand and it only fed her hunger for more knowledge. They had ended up in front of the main computer where he had showed her things of wonder until she was squinting at the screen, no longer able to focus her eyes properly and Seto had sent her to bed.

The next evening, the topic once again drifted to technology, this time, however, she had been curious as to how the computer itself worked. It was soon spread across the floor in pieces as Seto gave her a general idea of what each part did and how they all worked together. He had most of the hardware explained and had just started in on the software and all the various types when he noticed her once again losing focus and realized just how late (or rather, early) it was.

"You're tired. No more tonight." He said and started to gather computer parts for later re-assembly.

"But . . . but I still have questions." Kisara protested tiredly.

"And I'll answer them all in the morning, I promise." Seto switched to caretaker mode and Kisara noted that he was using the same firm tone as when Mokuba had also protested bed earlier that evening. She opened her mouth to argue further but was stopped by a rather large yawn and was forced to admit to herself just how worn out she truly was.

Reluctantly, Kisara allowed herself to be ushered off to bed but only after making Seto swear that he really would explain certain things in the morning, before they got side tracked by other things. She applied the 'cross your heart and hope to die' technique that Mokuba had taught her and couldn't quite figure out why Seto was so amused by it, though he did promise.

Yes, she was very much starting to like this strange world where people lived beyond the day to day struggle to survive. She had always known that she was smart, but here . . . here she was truly allowed to explore the intellectual part of her nature.

And then there were the games . . .

Mokuba seemed bound and determined to introduce her to every aspect of the wonderful world of gaming and they had already wasted long hours on the entertainment. Video game, computer games, board game, word games, card games . . . she couldn't count how many different ones Mokuba had shown her already and she had loved every minute of it. When Seto had explained on the way to the arcade that each machine housed a different game, she had barely been able to contain her excitement.

And now, as Anzu pulled her past a Dual Monster's pinball machine featuring the Blue Eyes White Dragon, her curiosity got the better of her.

Anzu yelped as her direction was suddenly reversed and she ended up standing in front of the game.

"What's this one?" Kisara asked excitedly and pointed.

Anzu laughed as she realized which machine they were standing in front of.

"It's called pinball. Here . . ." she dropped in a couple quarters and showed Kisara how to play.

The two girls giggled and chatted through a couple rounds before something else caught Kisara's attention.

"What's that?" she yelled and pointed, grabbing Anzu and hauling her to the next game.

They continued that way for a while, chatting and floating from game to game and, Anzu realized, getting further and further away from the DDR machine.

She sighed thinking she wasn't really dressed for it anyways. Neither was Kisara really. Tight skirts and dresses were hardly appropriate for an active game like that, though she did sometimes secretly relish the attention it got her.

Anzu eyed Kisara's tailored and expensive looking wrap dress and realized, considering who was taking care of her, that she probably didn't even own any of the essentials! As much as Anzu liked her skirts and dresses, even she realized that a balanced wardrobe contained at least two pair of jeans and four cute t-shirts. She felt a sudden need to rectify this gross oversight.

"Come on." She said suddenly, pulling Kisara away from the puzzle game she was currently engrossed in. Kisara gave a small, startled cry of protest but went along willingly.

"Kaiba," Anzu said confrontationally as they approached where Seto and his brother were engaged in a very close competition for first place on one of the racing games. Seto diverted his attention to look over at her and Mokuba's car shot past his, taking the lead, and the win. Seto cursed under his breath and turned to Anzu.

"What?" He snapped.

"Kaiba," Anzu started again, more forcefully this time, refusing to be intimidated by her tall classmate. "Kisara doesn't have one pair of jeans yet, does she?"

Seto paused, taken aback slightly and not quite sure how to respond to the odd accusation.

"I'll have you know that there is a team of tailors in my employ who will make her anything she wants. . ." He started but Anzu cut him off.

"And I'll bet not one of them has though to make a single pair of jeans, have they?"

"Well, no."

"It's a wrong that must be justified." Anzu said firmly, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Now?" Seto asked, amused despite himself. It baffled him that anyone could get so upset and confrontational over a non-existent pair of jeans.

Anzu nodded curtly. He turned to Kisara who looked completely mystified by the conversation.

"And do you agree to this impromptu 'righting of wrongs'?"

Kisara opened her mouth but stopped, realizing that she had no idea what was going on and didn't even know where to begin asking questions.

Fortunately, Seto picked up on her befuddled state and smiled warmly at her before giving her a brief explanation.

"She wants to take you shopping for jeans as she feels it is a great wrong that I haven't gotten you some already."

"Oh." Kisara said and grinned at Anzu. "Sounds like fun." She then stopped to think for a moment.

"What are jeans?"

* * *

A/N: Hurray! I have something for you this week! Not another long chapter like the last one, or like planned, but I wanted to post something sooner rather than later, so this is part one of the second part of adjusting :D if that makes any sense at all. . . it's three AM here so maybe not . . . 

(Jenivi starts to nod off in front of the computer and Kisara pokes her awake)

Kisara: go to bed!

Jenivi: but I'm not sleepy . . .

Kisara: yes you are, and if you fall asleep here you'll wind up with the number pad imprinted on your face again. Besides, if Seto makes me go to bed whether I want to or not, I'm going to show you the same courtesy. (still bitter at being treated like a child)

Jenivi: damn, foiled again by my own writing . . .

Aaaand, like I promised, reader review things!

Cybergoth: yay! I'm glad you liked the last chapter XD the part with Mokuba being an evil little brother was soooo much fun to write.

Mei: hehe, sometimes Jou has good ideas! Like this one :p arcades are always good ideas

Journey: (laughs evily) oh yes, Bakura will make his appearance soon enough but it may not be in the way you're thinking . . . Kisara won't let me say too much for fear of spoiling my own story, but be assured, no matter how bad things may get, I do like a happy ending . . . (shify eyes)

Agent Malkere: you always tell me to update soon but I feel bad cause I never do! or not as soon as I think I should be anyways . . . I try and do better for you!

Thanks guys, I luffs shuu all XD


	17. Adjusting Pt 3

Three hours later found the two girls occupying an outside table at a conveniently placed coffee shop, surrounded by shopping bags. Kisara already wore one of her new outfits at Anzu's insistence, a formfitting pair of low jeans and clingy baby doll t-shirt. She sat contentedly, sipping warm chai. Anzu had wisely thought it best to save her introduction to caffeine for another day.

She studied Kisara thoughtfully. Over the course of the afternoon, she had managed to pry out and piece together most of the girl's history with Seto, getting people to spill personal information was one thing she was very good at, and the story was about the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Even if she did question her new friend's taste in men.

Seto still occupied the bottom rung on her list of favorite people but Kisara seemed to like him. Seemed to like him a lot. So that must count for something, right? And she did like and admire Kisara a great deal. It was nice to have a female friend for a change. She loved her boys but they were, well, boys. Despite that though, she had always identified with them and got along with them better than the girls her age. Except for Kisara.

Anzu had always liked to think of herself as tough and strong but she had nothing on the cute blue haired thing sitting across from her who had given everything, even her life for the one she loved. Anzu sighed. It was just to cute! She found herself, more than anything, wanting Kisara to find a happy ending for it. Though considering the two personalities involved, the relationship could probably use a teeny, tiny, little push.

She leaned toward Kisara, trying hard to keep her expression and voice as casual as possible.

"Your boyfriend is gonna love your new clothes."

Kisara nearly choked on her drink then set it down hastily lest it spill.

"He's not . . ." she started to protest but Anzu quickly cut her off.

"Well he should be! You've certainly been through enough for each other."

The blue haired girl sighed and picked the drink back up to stare into it, lost in thought.

"You still think he loves me?" She asked, almost in a whisper. "It's been such a very long time since he said it in Egypt."

Anzu paused, taken by surprise. The Seto of the past must have been very different from the one of the present. The boy she knew was far too reserved to admit something like that straight out. Though changes she had observed today spoke almost as loudly.

"Alright, so I don't know Kaiba as well as you do, but let me tell you this. Every high school boy looks at girls. Every single one will turn his head when I walk by in a miniskirt and tube top. Except yours. In fact, the only things your boy has ever shown any emotion towards, what-so-ever, are his brother, and his dual monster cards. The one relating to you, in particular. He was so obsessed with that silly card that I can only think of one scenario where that level of obsession wouldn't be cause to have him locked away in a padded room, and that would be if the card was his only link to a sweet girl that he once knew, and even after three thousand years, his own death and reincarnation, he was still head over heals for. Kisara," she placed a hand on the blushing girl's arm and looked her in the eye, "Seto Kaiba has smiled more today than in all the time we've known him and they've all been directed at you. I think the answer to your question is an absolute, definite YES."

Kisara grinned widely and Anzu knew that her work here was done.

* * *

Anzu hugged Kisara goodbye after adding her number to her friend's new cell phone, and retrieving Kisara's number for her own. 

She watched from the limo as the sweet girl bounded up to the house where Seto stood waiting for her.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked her but she waved at him to be quiet.

"Wait! I wanna see this."

She continued to watch as they greeted each other warmly and he put an arm around her shoulders to escort her into the house. Anzu looked closer and was pleased to see that, with no one else around, Seto had dropped his normally guarded expression and was grinning broadly.

Anzu sighed happily. She loved seeing the beginning of a cute romance.

The door of the manor closed and she finally gave the driver directions and allowed him to take her home.

* * *

A few days later, Mokuba's car edged in on Jou's, pushing it into the wall where it ground, metal against concrete, paint chips flying at the camera, before hitting a barrier and exploding. Unfortunately, Mokuba didn't get away in time and was caught in the ball of flame. Both boys cursed and Kisara's sports car shot past the wreckage and took the lead. 

"Suckers!" She yelled, taking Jou by surprise. He looked at Mokuba who was grinning proudly.

"You little skank! What else have you been teaching her?"

"As much mischief as I possibly can." He answered seriously and Kisara giggled.

The three heard the front door open from where they sat in the gaming room of the Kaiba mansion and Kisara immediately perked up. She leapt off the couch, sending her controller flying and sprinted from the room.

Jou ducked and Mokuba snatched the delicate prototype from the air.

"Damn, what was that." Jou asked, pointing to the now empty spot beside him. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Seto's home." He made a gagging gesture. Jou grinned and mussed his hair.

"You won't be gagging in a couple years, kiddo."

The two quieted to better hear the voices drifting in from the hall.

"Yugi's visiting Ryou and Jou's playing racing games with us." They heard Kisara explain apprehensively. "He's really good, you should join us, it's fun." She sounded hopeful, and Jou looked over to see Mokuba's face mirroring that hope, though he seriously doubted the answer would be yes. Sure enough, Seto started to make the work excuse and, as Jou watched Mokuba's face fall, he found himself contemplating something he never thought he'd do in a million years. Encourage Seto to be in the same room.

"Yeah, he's just afraid to get his ass whooped." Jou shouted his loud commentary into the other room, deliberately antagonizing Seto.

It worked. Seto appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, giving Jou and odd look. He was too smart to think the comment anything other than what it was. A quasi invitation. From there, one look at his brother's large pleading eyes, and another at a similar expression from Kisara, and Seto caved.

"Congratulations on developing opposable thumbs but you're still light years away from being match for me on my own system."

"You're always the first to point out how slow I am, so you shouldn't be surprised when I say 'prove it, moneybags.'"

"Gladly." Seto crossed the room, setting his briefcase down on the coffee table and opening it to pull out an unmarked disk. He handed it to Mokuba who was closer to the system. "Here, load this up."

"What is it?" The younger Kaiba asked suspiciously, gingerly taking the blank disk and popping it into the machine.

"The battle version of the game you were just playing. Beta. Fresh from the developers today. It's still full of bugs but should be more than adequate to put the mutt in his place."

Jou grinned, for once not bothered by Seto's insults as he also knew them for what they were. Quasi acceptance.

* * *

Two hours later, Kisara and Mokuba gave up the fight and retreated from the room as the steady stream of insults and trash talk got more and more creative and more and more ear scorching. They had just began a rather complex card game of Mokuba's invention when Yugi joined them, looking slightly drained but smiling none the less. 

"How'd it go." Kisara asked gently.

"He seems ok with me again, thankfully." Yugi answered, flopping down into one of the many overstuffed chairs that littered the room made to accommodate board and card games. "I think he still likes you more though. He was rather insistent on knowing where you were and I promised to send you in later."

Kisara nodded. Ryou liked having her around, though he detested leaving his room. "So that the shadows won't find me again," he always replied when asked.

"Fucking camper!" Seto's shout from the next room interrupted them, making Yugi jump. Kisara and Mokuba were now used to the random outbursts.

"It's a legitimate strategy!" Jou shouted back. (1)

Yugi looked toward the adjacent room in alarm. "Jou and Seto are in there by themselves?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Should I be worried?"

Kisara and Mokuba exchanged a hesitant look.

"Well," Kisara answered slowly, "we're not sure . . . but we think they're having fun."

"Legitimate for the brain dead maybe!" The shouting continued.

"You're just mad cause you can't hide for shit!" Jou's reply was immediately followed by the sound of an explosion and much cursing from Seto.

"Damn it, Jou, quit screen watching!"

"Fun? Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it hasn't come to blows yet, and they've been at it for a couple hours." Mokuba presented his proof.

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. "Well I guess stranger things have happened."

"Within the week even!" Kisara quipped wryly.

Yugi and Mokuba grinned at her but didn't get the chance to respond as there was an explosive round of cursing from both boys. The three looked at each other and rushed into the other room, expecting the worst, but found the two rivals casting rather vile stares at the now dark screen.

"What did you do?" Seto asked, irritably, reaching for a pen and paper.

"What did _I_ do? What did _you_ do? It's you're dumb game."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, tell me what you were doing before the crash so I can put it in the bug report."

"Oh." Jou gave him a few details and Seto scribbled them down along with some other quick notes.

"Do you remember the score or any of the other figures?" He asked distractedly.

"I remember I was way ahead of you."

"You were not! I trampled you in the last round, putting me way ahead."

"Yeah, well I was smoking you in this one, putting _me_ way ahead."

"Only by your own deranged counting and everyone knows you're flunking math."

"Uh, huh, you just get that game fixed so I can finish whooping your ass properly."

"Keep dreaming mutt, your car's gonna be the one smeared across the pavement next time."

"Sure, Kaiba, just gimme a call when it's ready and we'll see who can and can't count." Jou looked down at his watch and jumped off the couch. "Aw crap! You ready to go, Yug? My dad's gonna kill me, I was supposed to be home like, now."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Jou?" Yugi asked exasperated, "I would have kept a closer eye on the time!"

"Um, I forgot?" Jou said sheepishly.

Seto smirked. "Isn't telling time a form of counting?" he commented dryly.

"Stuff it rich boy. Hey!" He brightened up as a though crossed his mind. "Help a guy out and call that limo of yours around, would ya?"

Yugi gaped at his blond friend's bold request while Mokuba turned to gape at his brother who rolled his eyes, but didn't hesitate to bark the order into the intercom on his lapel.

Jou and Seto noticed the odd looks they were getting at about the same time.

"What?" They asked in unison.

* * *

Two nights later, Kisara roamed the halls of the mansion, unable to sleep. Something about the conversation with Anzu days before had bothered her and tonight she finally managed to put her finger on why. Most of the conversation had soothed her doubts and reassured her of what she already knew. That she loved her priest, and that he felt the same for her. Neither said it, and they hadn't acted on it yet, but they both knew and were content to let things develop at their own slow pace. A slowness that drove Anzu up the wall and Kisara giggled to herself as she remembered the other times she had spent hanging out with her friend, trying to explain the very different relationship she shared with Seto and staving off the other's attempts to speeding the process along. Eventually she had relented and agreed to let things be. 

Still. Anzu had unknowingly hit upon something that first day they met. She had implied that Kisara knew Seto better than any of them . . . After much thought and deliberation, Kisara had finally come to the conclusion that, well, she didn't.

She had been close to his mind, close enough to sense distress, danger. Close enough to know when he needed her protection. But for all those years in the shadows her mind and soul had been so closely entwined with her creature that she had lost most of her conscious thoughts and acted mostly on instinct, driven only by the need to protect her priest.

When she had regained a body, she had also regained her human mind. Once again, she could think, reason, and, she chuckled to herself, even spend hours on self-reflection as she was doing now.

She stopped and looked around suddenly realizing that, at some point during her musings she had managed to get herself lost. Damn this place was big. She still made wrong turns sometimes, trying to navigate the endless halls. Ah well, so much for trying to find the kitchens. She'd settle on just being able to find her way back to bed.

She backtracked as best she could, slippered feet making soft, padded tapping noises on the hardwood floor. A couple more turns and, though the hall was still unfamiliar, she could at least see light pouring into the hallway from an open door.

She pulled her robe tightly around her and peered in to see who was still awake.

Seto sat with his back to the door, staring at his computer screen. A common enough sight, except that this computer was turned off and the screen was black.

Kisara took a deep breath. The only way to learn more about the reserved boy was to ask, and there seemed no better time than the present. Especially since the late hour meant that there wouldn't be any interruptions.

She knocked timidly on the door to draw his attention. And Seto turned around quickly in the chair, startled out of his thoughts. He smiled when he saw who caught him still awake.

Reassured, Kisara felt a smile of her own light her face.

"Hi," was suddenly all she could think to say.

"Hey. What are you doing up still?"

"What are you?" she countered, not quite ready to give up her reasons yet and slightly berating Seto for not even trying to sleep. The boy had a reputation for never sleeping, a habit his brother had been trying to break him of for years. Seto ignored the undertone of the question though.

"Just thinking." He replied, his amused expression indicating that it was now her turn to answer the same question.

Kisara looked away, leaned self consciously on the door jam and used her nails to pick at a spot where the wood had started to splinter.

"I want to know about something. . ." She spoke softly at the wall.

"When don't you?" Seto teased, laughing lightly in what he hoped was an encouraging manor.

Her eyes shot up and met his directly.

"I want to know about you." She blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Seto's eyes widened a bit, the request took him by surprise. It was his turn to look away.

"Why would you want to know about that?" He asked, trying to brush it off as unimportant.

"Because I should! Because I want to." She said vehemently and he looked back up, meeting her gaze. She blushed when their eyes met again. "Because I want to know everything about you. In this life and the last." She admitted quietly.

"What about you? I don't know anything of your past either."

Kisara knew a dodge when she heard it but addressed the response, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"I don't really remember much from then. Just roaming from village to village, always under suspicion and eventually chased out because of what I was."

"What were you?"

"Different. Foreign. But I don't even remember where I was from. Or who my parents were, if I even had any."

"You're lucky."

"Why lucky?"

"I was cursed with a nearly photographic memory in both lives. I could tell you all about my life in Egypt in excruciating detail. I could recall for you most of my magic lessons, all of the rituals and incantations memorized from them, and all the elaborate, lengthy courtroom rituals that we put ourselves and the poor pharaoh through . . ."

He trailed off as Kisara giggled cutely. As much as she really did want to hear about his life in Egypt, she was more interested in this one at the moment. More interested in what he didn't want to talk about.

"Tell me all of that later. I want to hear about this life now."

Seto's face grew serious and his tone was no longer light and playful.

"Are you sure? It's not a very pretty story."

Kisara nodded.

"I told you already, I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad." She finally entered the room and seated herself on one of the two couches that decorated the office, making herself comfortable. Also making it clear by her posture that she wasn't leaving until she got what she wanted.

Seto relinquished his desk chair and claimed the couch opposite of her, sitting forward slightly and considering where to begin.

"My parents died when I was ten. Everything else just seems to stem from that . . ."

* * *

Dawn lit the halls as the two stopped outside of Kisara's bedroom door, reluctant yet to part company. 

They had talked until there were no more words and now just stood in comfortable silence, one beside the other, not knowing how to end. Not wanting the moment to end.

Finally, Kisara stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Seto, fitting her body to his in a warm, intimate embrace. He followed suit, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close, breathing in the scent of her hair as she snuggled into his shoulder.

Minutes passed before they finally began to untangle, but before Seto had a chance to move away, Kisara reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering goodnight and disappearing into her room.

Seto spent another minute grinning at the closed door before retreating to his own room to sleep, just as Kisara made him promise to do.

* * *

The creature stalked it's prey while the shadows whispered to it of hate, destruction, and killing. 

It hated the boy. The boy was light and it hated the light.

Night finally fell and the being stepped foreword, up to the building that contained his target.

It spared a reproachful glance for the full moon that cast its shadow against the game shop.

Still too bright by far.

Round the building he snuck making no sound at all. Not even the air stirred in his wake. The only thing that moved was the creature's shadow.

Damn moon.

Soon though. Soon its light would be gone and he would be a god.

He would take care of the small one before that. The small one and the dragon master, he would kill them both then reclaim what they had taken. He would return the dragon and the dark one to the shadows and the shadows would be pleased. Perhaps then they would let him rest.

He spotted the window he was looking for. The small one was there. He could still feel the small one's light. He waited for it to dim, dim like the light bulb on the desk, dim enough for him to enter the room without feeling pain.

When it was finally safe, the creature began to climb the wall, the darkness provided the only hand holds he needed.

He reached the small window. It was closed but that was no matter. A closed window couldn't keep him out. His form fuzzed to a fine mist and he used the shadows to flow through the cracks in the sill. Once in the room, he took solid form again.

There was the small one. Sleeping. Vulnerable. The light that usually surrounded him only a faint glow as he rested peacefully. When the small one was awake, his light was too bright for the stalking shadow beast to even get close. It had kept him at bay, watching for the right opportunity.

But now, now he could get close at last and snuff the hateful light for good.

The creature drew a knife, one of carved obsidian, the blade so dark it refused to reflect even the bright moonlight, and advanced on the boy.

* * *

A/N: not much of a note this time, just wanted to point out that I am, in fact, posting this during the full moon which was something totally unplanned but is an awesome opportunity that I just couldn't pass up even though i had to rush the final edit and am TIRED beyond frigg'n hell right now. XD so now that the danged thing is posted, I go get some sleep for I am not cool like Seto who never seems to need rest or food in most fanfics that I've read. The boy is just freakish like that . . . awesomely freakish . . . 

1. Seriously could NOT resist throwing in the Red vs. Blue reference. http://rvb. roosterteeth .com/archive


	18. Unsafe

A/N: Finally! Omg. Something about this chapter just gave me more trouble. . . But here it is, a reverse b-day present (my b-day was on the 6th, and I'm 26 now, whooo!) to all you wonderful people who give me reviews and hits and thus, encouragement to continue XD and a very special thanks to Fantasy.Maker, without whom, you may have had to wait even longer :o (bricked) but ANYWAYS! On with the story XD

* * *

Solomon had difficulty getting to sleep that night, as he had every night since Atemu's return. He mulled over the same thoughts and worried over the same things again and again without coming to any different conclusions or insights. Just how powerful was his grandson, that he had walked into the realms between life and death and bent them to his will so easily. There were powerful forces that ruled the fates of souls and they did not take kindly to others messing with their domain. Which was normally not such a problem as few were even powerful enough. 

His thoughts circled back around. Just how powerful was Yugi, anyways. Though Solomon guessed that the question wouldn't hang up in the air for long. If Yugi was walking the shadow realm already, it was only a matter of time before he was able to wield his light in the physical realm as well.

And then there would be the problem of what to tell his daughter. They had barely let her know about Yugi's dueling, conveniently leaving out anything about possession by Egyptian spirits or the actual dangers the group had faced and overcome.

He went over several possible ways of bringing up the topic, unfortunately, as always, each ended in disaster. Perhaps they shouldn't tell her at all unless it became absolutely necessary. They'd have a hard enough time explaining about Atemu, Yugi's Egyptian twin that now lived with them. Solomon sighed and finally fell into a light, troubled sleep, slightly relieved by the fact that Ashita wasn't due home from her latest business trip for at least another month.

No sooner had Solomon finally found his rest, than a silent alarm in his head jerked him back awake. He reached out, seeking the one responsible for breaking his wards and found it. It was something malicious, something made of darkness and shadows, a creature bent on destruction who left madness in his wake. And it was in his grandson's room.

"Yugi!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs in a voice that, he hoped, was loud enough to wake the dead. At the same time, he leapt out of bed and bolted for the door.

As Yugi's name echoed through the house, the shadow creature launched himself at the boy in desperation, trying to finish off his victim before he woke.

He didn't quite make it.

The boy's eyes flew open, and, seeing the dark blade flying at him, he threw his arms up in defense. Unconsciously his aura sprang back to life.

The edge of the knife tore through the thin fabric of Yugi's pajamas and bit into his arm before the light washed over the creature, throwing it back and leaving burns and pain in it's wake. It cried out in agony and, seeing that it was now futile to go after the bright one, it sprinted out the door and into the hallway leaving Yugi to stare after it in shock.

Atemu's conscious mind clawed its way to the surface from deep sleep. Something needed his attention, something urgent. He finally came to and sat bolt upright in bed, realizing what it was that had woken him. Yugi! Yugi was in trouble.

His heart raced in panic as he threw back the covers and darted for the door to his room. Ever since Yugi had completed the puzzle, he'd always felt the overwhelming need to protect the small, sweet boy, but the thought of loosing him now, when they'd just found something more than friendship . . .

Atemu threw himself against the door, spilling into the hall and stopped cold as Yugi's door also flew open and another figure, one straight out of his nightmares, stepped out to join him.

Impossible. Atemu stood frozen in shock at seeing the familiar silhouette. No, the evil spirit of the ring was supposed to be gone, destroyed forever, not confronting him in the hallway of Yugi's home oozing darkness and shadows and grinning at him in a way that made his blood run cold.

The creature lunged at him and Atemu reached out mentally for the shadow magic that comprised his powers. The moment he opened himself to it, he felt it pushing towards him, not the cool darkness that he could mold and shape to his will, but something twisted and wrong. Something intent on taking and controlling him. He cut off the contact immediately and blocked it as best he could but he could still feel it there, in the back of his mind, pushing at him and trying to force him to accept it. The brief contact left him doubled over, his stomach churning with nausea and it was all he could do not to empty the contents of his stomach.

The white haired thief still came at him and he tried to straighten, ready to defend himself with nothing more than fists if necessary but it never came to that as he was shoved against the wall and out of the way from behind.

He felt a shield of light blaze into existence and looked up in confusion to see Solomon standing between him and the creature, holding it at bay.

The thing that looked like Bakura spat a curse in what Atemu recognized as the language of the shadows and threw itself against the shield. It clawed at it with nails and magic, desperate to bring it down. The creature's eyes locked on Atemu as it did so, shining with possessive madness.

Atemu shuddered. He could feel the shield starting to loose strength and knew it was only a matter of time before Bakura broke through.

Yugi stumbled into the hall at that point and his eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. When he saw that his grandfather's light shield was currently the only thing keeping Bakura away from his other, Yugi began to get mad.

He knew the only logical thing to feel, what he should be feeling, was fear at the feral thing in the hallway but the only emotion that existed for him at the moment, was anger.

How dare it. How dare it break into his home, his room and try to hurt him and his dark. He just got Atemu back and no one, nothing, was going to take him away again. His anger and frustration built up inside of him and, as his desperation to do something grew, so did his awareness of the magical energies around him. Light energy in particular. He could see it, weaving silvery strands in the air, calling for him to reach out and touch it. He did so, tapping into a source that he'd never realized was there, and allowed it to fill him. He gathered as much energy as he possibly could between his hands, then, because he could think of nothing else to do with it, hurled it at the creature.

It was poorly aimed, badly held together and almost missed.

But the wild blast of raw light did manage to graze the creature's side and that was more than enough to melt away a good chunk of its shadow born flesh, leaving it screeching in agony. Meanwhile the rest of the energy was left to slam into the shield. Solomon had, at least, seen it coming and had time to prepare himself. He worked desperately to control and tame the errant magic, concentrating on feeding it into the shield else it would have torn his only defense apart. After a brief, intense struggle, he succeeded in making the barrier stronger than ever and dissipating the excess.

Bakura, now hurt and caught between a wall of light and Yugi, realized just how ill prepared he really had been for this fight and decided that a quick retreat would be best. He melting into the shadows racing down the hall, past Yugi and out the small window, effectively disappearing into the night before anyone could react.

All three felt the evil that had settled over the house leave with the creature and when it was well and truly gone, Solomon released the shield. Then they stood and just stared at each other for a moment. Yugi was the first to brake the stillness when he broke into a grin and he launched himself at Atemu.

"Did you see that? Did you see what I did? I can see the light now! I can touch it! Are you ok? That thing didn't hurt you, did it? Do you think that was really Bakura?" Yugi threw himself into Atemu's arms and pulled him into a searing lip lock. Atemu returned the kiss passionately, too relieved that his light wasn't harmed in the scuffle to remember that Yugi's grandfather was still in the room.

Solomon's eyes widened slightly but he looked away, allowing the two a moment before purposefully clearing his throat.

Startled, they stepped away from each other quickly, both flushing bright red and looking slightly embarrassed at having been caught. Yugi gave his grandfather a rather sheepish grin while Atemu just waited with a look of nervous discomfort for the elder's reaction.

Solomon just pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaustion suddenly making him feel all seventy of his years.

"Right. Apparently we have quite a bit to talk about but it will have to wait until morning. Wielding that much magic is no easy task, especially at my age so I, for one, am going back to bed. Goodnight." And with that, Solomon turned on his heal and left the hall.

Atemu groaned and buried his face in Yugi's shoulder, his face still burning with embarrassment.

"That was _not_ how I would have chosen to tell your grandfather that we are together."

Yugi laughed lightly and patted his dark's shoulder.

"He didn't look too terribly surprised so I don't think we were hiding it very well anyways."

Atemu groaned again.

"What's wrong? Why is this bothering you so much?" Yugi asked. It was unusual for his other to get so worked up about anything. He had seen Atemu walk into life and death situations without so much as a flinch.

"I just don't want Solomon to think badly of me." Atemu admitted softly.

"Iie! He likes you! Why wouldn't he?" Yugi exclaimed, sincerely baffled.

"What? Other than the fact that I'm . . . doing things to his grandson?" He lifted his head from Yugi's shoulder to see his light restraining laughter.

"Pshaw, nothing that I don't want you to."

Yugi moved his arm and it gave an odd stinging sensation, something it had been doing for quite a bit but he just now had time to notice.

"Ow!" He brought his arm up, twisting it around in determination to find the source of the annoyance and his eyes met a blood soaked sleeve and the long shallow gash created by Bakura's knife.

"Yugi!" Atemu nearly shouted, demanding an explanation.

"Oh yeah . . ." Funny, in all the excitement, he had completely forgotten about the cut.

"What do you mean 'oh yeah?' Where did you get this?" Atemu grabbed Yugi's arm and pushed the sleeve away to assess the damage. "Yugi, there are shadows clinging to it!"

"I got it just before all hell broke loose and there wasn't any time to spare for a little cut when you could have been in danger!" Yugi snapped defensively and pulled his arm away, taking a good look at the cut as well. He could, almost, kind of see something that might have been a shady haze just covering it but shook away the thought, assuming that tiredness was making him see things. "And what are you getting so worked up over? He barely grazed me."

Atemu took a deep breath to calm himself. Yugi was right, he had been panicking slightly and it was getting him nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Here, let me see your arm again." He reached out a hand and Yugi hesitated but put his arm in it. "For anyone else but you these shadows would be extremely dangerous. They are meant to dig into the wound and make it fester, like a kind of poison." Yugi started and stared at his arm again. Now that he concentrated, he could faintly see the actual shadows curling around the wound, looking for a way in. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Atemu ran his fingers gently along the cut and dispersed the shadows. At least he could still do that much. He turned and dragged Yugi into the bathroom intent on cleaning and bandaging his arm, but mainly in an attempt to keep from giving away his internal turmoil. He didn't succeed. Yugi noticed the troubled expression cross his other's face.

As Atemu bandaged his arm, Yugi wondered briefly if it was better to demand that his dark tell him what was bothering him so he could try and make it better, or just give him space and let Atemu either work it out himself, or tell him when he was ready.

Yugi suddenly missed the mind link but he supposed there was no harm in asking.

Atemu pinned the bandage and Yugi caught his eye, giving him a very serious look.

"What's wrong, Yami?"

Atemu's mouth pulled into a small smile, despite the gravity of the question. Yugi called him Yami very rarely now but it had become a sort of affectionate pet name and he always used it effectively. It made him consider, no, want to tell his light about how wrong the shadows were but he could not find the words to explain to Yugi that he would not be able to protect him for now. Or possibly ever again. It felt too much like he had failed the trusting boy. Instead, he tried to look as collected and confident as usual so as not to worry his petite love.

"Nothing Aibou." He patted the bandaged arm lightly. "There, all patched up. We should get some rest before we have to face your grandfather."

Yugi eyed the tattered, blood spotted remainder of his sleeve with disgust then pulled off the pajama top. He tossed it in the corner, promising himself that he would wash it, or even possibly burn it later. He then looked back at Atemu and promptly flushed at the way his dark was eyeing him.

"I have a better idea," he said teasingly, flirting shamelessly with his dark though he was still blushing. "I think we should enjoy our last night together before grandpa confines us to separate rooms for the rest of our natural lives."

Atemu suddenly looked very worried and Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't think he would really do that, do you?"

* * *

PHOENIX EXTRAS: And now, as an apology for being so very very late with the chapter, Jenivi7 proudly presents, as a bribe to keep you all from being too mad at her, Kisara and Mokuba vs Seto Over the Keeping of a Kitten. The following takes place . . . well, let's say a day or two before the events of the current chapter and will be considered part of story cannon. Now sit back a relax, and enjoy what is possibly, the most adorable thing I've every written.

* * *

No. 

No, no.

Absolutely not.

No way.

No.

End of discussion.

Kisara gaped, slightly upset but trying not to show it and disturb the tiny white kitten currently sleeping in her arms.

The conversation with Yugi and Atemu, when they found the poor thing, suddenly made a lot more sense.

It had been raining and the kitten was small, wet and abandoned in a cardboard box. Yugi had made to take it at first until Kisara had reminded him about Solomon's reticence towards animals and had insisted on taking it herself. Yugi had looked stunned, then broke into a giggle fit while Atemu just grinned at her. She hadn't been quite sure what the joke was then, but it was beginning to become clear now. They had simply known how Seto would react.

Frankly, Kisara was stunned. Seto had never told her flat out 'no' to anything before and it left her rather speechless and at a loss.

Before she had a chance to figure something out, a high pitched squeal erupted from the other end of the room and a very delighted Mokuba bounded over to get a closer look at the bundle in Kisara's arms. Kisara smiled at him in greeting though her brow was still furrowed with worry and the smile didn't quite touch her eyes. Seto just crossed his arms and widened his stance, ready to enforce his No position against the tirade he knew was coming.

Mokuba's quick mind took in the scene. Both his brother, and the girl that he regarded as his sometimes older, sometimes younger sister, missed the calculating look that flashed across his face.

'This time,' he thought. Yes, this time he was sure it would work . . .

"Absolutely not." Seto stated again, trying to head off the argument before it began. That had, admittedly, never worked before and he didn't really expect it to work this time either, still, it was worth a try.

"Aw! But Seto!" Mokuba whined in the most annoying way he could manage.

It had the desired effect. It got his brother to look away. Seto squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As soon as his brother's eyes left him, Mokuba quickly caught Kisara's eye and gave her a wink and a look that, he hoped, said 'follow my lead.' Kisara gave him a brief look of confusion but as Mokuba stuck out his bottom lip and started making his eyes very wide, she followed suit.

Seto heaved a sigh and finally looked up into a double assault of sickeningly adorable, utterly pathetic, pouting and pleading puppy dog eyes.

Damn it! Mokuba he could usually stand firm against. As much as he would like to give his brother anything and everything, he had to play the parent sometimes, being the boy's sole guardian. Kisara he could even say no to. Though it would prove to be even more difficult than saying no to Mokuba, she always respected any boundaries and rules he set. But the two of them together?

'Don't crack, don't crack, goddamnit, don't you crack.' He mentally scolded himself. He had to stay firm. Had to stand strong against the twin assault. Did he really want some flea ridden animal tearing around the mansion and clawing the furniture?

It was then, with mental images of what a cat could do to his carefully controlled environment, that he made the mistake that would be his undoing.

He looked down at it.

It really was cute.

Shit. He had cracked.

He tried to compose his features but it was too late. Mokuba already knew he had won and, with a whoop and a huge grin, ran to hug his older brother.

Seto looked up to see Kisara giving him a very warm, very pretty smile. Damn, if all he had to do to get smiles like that was give in . . .

When he managed to pry loose his brother's grip on his waist, Kisara stepped forward and deposited an awake, but still sleepy blue eyed kitten into Mokuba's care. She then stepped up close to Seto, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered 'Thank you' before kissing him firmly on the mouth. Seto's eyes widened in surprise, then drifted closed as he put his own arms around her and pulled her closer.

Neither noticed the disgusted looks and gagging noises coming from Mokuba as he retreated, trying to shield his eyes and the eyes of the kitten from the trauma of seeing his brother make out with a girl. In fact, the sight disturbed him so much that the thought of retrieving his camera for another blackmail photo never even crossed his mind.

When the two finally parted and Seto could think straight again, he wondered just when it was that he'd handed over control of his life completely to his 13 year old brother and sweet little dragon girl. Then he also wondered why he didn't mind.

"So, does the small disruption to my household have a name yet?" he asked.

"Nailah." Kisara answered and Seto recognized it as an Egyptian name meaning successful.

"Fitting. Very fitting."


	19. Theories and Training

An insistent tapping startled Kisara from her almost sleep. She blinked and realized it was coming from the door, her door. She fumbled for a moment, clumsily untangling herself from the blankets then pulled on a robe and shuffled sleepily across the room.

When she got close enough to reach for the knob she realized that she could hear whispers and muttered phrases as though the person on the other side was afraid of speaking too loudly. She leaned curiously forward and listened hard as the voice was very soft.

"Hurry, hurry, someone please _hurry,_ someone please open the door, hurry Kisara, please open the door Kisara, hurry before it finds me, please . . ."

She immediately recognized it as Ryou and hurriedly stepped back, pulling the door open with her, baffled as to what could have possibly drawn the reclusive boy from his room and wondering why none of the nurses had stopped him and contacted Seto or herself.

Ryou flew through the door, not even waiting for it to open all the way and almost knocked Kisara backward as he attached himself to her, burrowed his face into her shoulder and tried to hide under her hair.

"Close the door, close the door, don't let it find me."

She could feel the poor thing shaking and rubbed his back soothingly as she maneuvered carefully around him to nudge the door closed with her foot. At the same time, she concentrated and drew upon a bit of magic, surrounding them both with the protective aura that always helped to calm him. It was just one of the powers of her Ka that she had learned she could access at will.

Ryou responded immediately and he relaxed into her embrace. She felt his heart rate return to normal and his trembling gradually subsided.

She maneuvered him over to the bed and tried to sit him down, but he clung to her so fiercely that she ended up sitting with him. He snuggled into her side and she stroked his hair, speaking to him softly.

"It's ok Ryou. It's ok sweetling, I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you."

The frightened boy finally settled down to the point where she could question him, but first, she raised a hand to the necklace she wore on which a sapphire blue dragon was silhouetted against a silver background. She pressed on the dragon and it sank into the setting, giving off a small beep.

"Seto?" she spoke tentatively into the communicator. It was the first time since she had received it as a gift that she had reason to use it but she needn't have bothered. She heard an odd, electric echo of her voice from behind her own door as it was pushed forcefully open and the Seto himself looked in, having been woken by her magic. Kisara and Ryou both jumped and Seto gave them an apologetic look though it was only received by Kisara as Ryou had hidden himself behind her and was, once again, babbling about hiding from . . . something. Neither of them could quite figure out from what.

"What's Ryou doing here?" Seto asked, his expression turning to one of confusion at the boy's presence and irritation at the nurses not doing their job. He made a mental note to find out who was on duty and fire them in the morning.

"I don't know." Kisara answered as she comforted the trembling boy and attempt to coax him back to coherence. Or as close to it as Ryou ever got these days.

Seto started forward to lend a hand but froze in the middle of the room, his eyes widening and his gaze becoming unfocused. Kisara looked at him in concern and then felt for herself what had made him stop, a small spike in magical energy coming from the direction of the Mutou household.

Before either had a chance to respond, the small spike became a very large one causing Kisara to gasp and hold Ryou closer, covering his head protectively and speaking softly and quickly to him, trying to keep the panic she'd seen in his eyes at bay. Seto hissed and pressed the heal of his hand to his forehead, fighting against a sudden, splitting headache that threatened to overwhelm him. He stumbled slightly and Kisara, her magic being of an entirely different type and therefore not affected as badly, reached out to grab his arm, steadying him and pulling him toward the bed to sit on her other side. He sank down awkwardly and immediately leaned forward, covering his head with his arms. She rubbed his back worriedly, trying to think of something she could do when Ryou let out an earsplitting scream, holding his side and curling around it in pain.

Kisara was momentarily torn between the two until Seto waved her away, the ache in his skull already settling into a low throb as the energies dissipated.

She leaned over Ryou was curled protectively around his side and sobbing quietly then hesitated, not quite sure what to do for him. As Seto sat on a nearby chair, massaging his temples and trying to rub away the last of the pain in his head, she rubbed Ryou's arm and spoke quietly to him, finally calming him and convincing him to show her what was wrong. He sat up slowly, moving as though in pain and, still leaning to favor his right side lifted his shirt and pointed to one spot in particular. "It hurts."

She squinted at the exposed skin, looking closely for anything different but seeing nothing outwardly wrong.

"Right here?" she asked, lightly touching the spot with her fingertips. He yelped, pushed her hand away, and sank back into the bed, arms firmly locked around the area that bothered him.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I'm sorry. I won't touch it again, come here." She reached out and gathered him into her arms again, petting his hair, soothing and comforting him as one would a child. He relaxed into the embrace and then tiredly shifted so that his head was resting in her lap. The boy closed his eyes and his breathing evened out as he began falling asleep.

She smiled down at him then, remembering Seto, turned anxiously back to him.

"I'm alright." He reassured her quickly before she even had a chance to ask. She nodded and looked back worriedly at Ryou, running her fingers through his hair.

"There's nothing on the outside, so it must be something on the inside. Perhaps one of your doctors can look on the inside and see?" She reasoned and turned an inquiring gaze toward Seto. He gave her a small smile, amused at her choice of words.

"I don't think a doctor will be able to help with this." He paused briefly to arrange his thoughts around the lingering headache. From what he could tell, someone, probably Yugi, had gathered a great deal of raw light energy, and then had . . . thrown it. The light had hit something dark, something that had previously been hidden from his magic senses and when the shadows had screamed, so had Ryou. They were connected somehow. He was sure of it, and several theories were already beginning to take form. "What's hurting his isn't physical. I'm fairly certain that it's magical in nature."

"But," Kisara paused and thought back to something Seto had mentioned in their late night discussions. "But, you said that Ryou never had any magic, that it was the spirit of the ring who could use the shadows."

Seto crossed his arms. "Yes, though the timing of events tonight leads me to believe that Ryou is still somehow connected . . ." His eyes took on a distant look as he focused them on the wall, lost in thought. "The thief accessed those powers while in Ryou's body. Even if . . . no, _especially_ if Ryou was never intended to touch or sense magic energies at all, the spirit would have had to force open the part of the brain that is receptive to magic. And, well, if that is the case, Ryou wouldn't necessarily be able to close those receptors again by himself. Then when the thief left for good . . ." He trailed off again, following the through all the way to it's conclusion. "Yes . . . yes, that would be more than enough to drive a person mad." His gaze refocused and he began finish through the pockets of his pajamas for his cell phone. "But it's still just a theory. I'll have to speak with Yugi and Atemu before any real conclusions can be drawn . . ."

Located and pulled out the phone, already searching for the number to the game shop, intent of speaking with someone who could confirm or deny his conclusion despite the lateness of the hour. Kisara put a hand tentatively on his arm and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not nearly as sensitive to magic as you are, but even I could feel that. Whoever draw up that much magic must be exhausted," she stopped briefly to amend the statement, knowing that there was really only one person who could have handled that much light energy, "Yugi must be exhausted. Perhaps we should not bother them until morning."

Seto frowned down at the phone, suddenly torn between the request from the girl he liked and the asshole of a business man who didn't care what time it was if he had a question that needed answering or a problem that needed solving.

Kisara rolled her eyes at him, correctly identifying the small wrinkle that appeared on his forehead as one of inner conflict. "Though I suppose we should check to make sure everyone is alright."

Seto snapped his head up, turning the frown in her direction and wondering how it was that she could read him so easily when he'd spent years making sure no one could. Though he supposed it was harder to hide from someone who had seen the inside of your mind.

He turned his attention back to the cell phone and though for a moment before hitting the send button. He was the Kaiba Seto after all, he certainly couldn't go around just asking people if they were ok. Someone might mistakenly think he cared.

"Yugi? Kaiba. Stop throwing around magic like a goddamn n00b, it's giving me a headache from here. Everyone is still alive over there? Good. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you, meet me in the lobby of Kaiba Corp headquarters tomorrow at one. Don't be late." And without giving Yugi a chance to respond, he snapped the phone shut looking vaguely pleased that he had been able to ascertain the health of those in the shop and set up a meeting for tomorrow in a conversation that had taken less than a minute.

A snort from Kisara caught his attention and he looked over to see her attempting, and failing, to smother laughter behind one hand.

"What?" Seto asked sharply, his voice low so as not to disturb Ryou. This only made it worse and more snorts and muffled giggles from Kisara caused the boy in question to wake and look at her sleepily. She took the opportunity to get him tucked into the bed. That done, and her laughter under control, she finally answered the question.

"Nothing." She said primly, not quite hiding her amusement. "Absolutely nothing."

"Right." Seto gave her a look of skepticism but decided not to press the issue and looked at Ryou who was now snuggled into Kisara's bed. "Shall I take him back to his room?"

"No, let him rest here tonight. He's already asleep and someone should keep an eye on him." Seto nodded and Kisara caught the slightly reluctant quality it held.

"Jealous?" she asked lightly.

"What? Of course not!" He replied a little too quickly before realizing that she was teasing. She had the oddest sense of humor sometimes. He hid a small smile and he decided to play a bit.

"Well, perhaps a little." He said and waved his hand dismissively as though it didn't _really_ matter. "Though if anyone is sleeping next to you it should be me." He was pleased to see her eyes widen and a blush spread across her nose and cheeks. Seto grinned, giving the game away and she hit him.

"Join us for lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course." She punched him one more time for good measure. "Now go get some rest before then or I'll have Mokuba give you a good scolding."

He laughed. "Alright then, see you at one."

Seto hesitated before leaving and looked quickly at Ryou to make sure he was asleep before leaning forward to press a soft kiss into Kisara's lips. Light tapping on the door, however, caused them both to jump. They moved apart as Mokuba opened the door and peeked in, a little surprised to see everyone gathered in the same place.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I had a bad dream and niisama wasn't in his room . . ."

"It's alright." Kisara motioned him inside and he entered, Nailah hanging from his arms. He put her down to receive hugs from both Seto and Kisara and the kitten took the opportunity to jump onto the bed and curl up next to Ryou. "I suppose it's just not a good night for sleep."

"Oh, I don't know, they look fairly comfortable." Seto nodded at the two, boy and cat, who seemed perfectly content snuggled into the blankets. Kisara let out playful, long suffering sigh.

"At this rate there won't be any room left for me."

Mokuba grinned and grabbed both her and his brother's arms, dragging them toward the inviting bed. "Of course there is! It's huge, we can all fit!"

Seto tried to protest but was defeated by puppy dog eyes and a shy but firm insistence from Kisara that it was alright. Thus he woke the next morning to a cat tail tickling his nose, his brother's leg across his stomach, and someone's elbow in his side. He sneezed and started to untangle himself from limbs and blankets, determined to seek his own bed until there was a soft sigh and the sharp elbow was replaced with a warm, soft girl as Kisara decided that he was a much better pillow than the one she had previously been using. Seto paused, then put an arm around her and relaxed back into the mattress. His own bed could wait, this one was suddenly much more comfortable.

* * *

Across town, loud pounding on Yugi's bedroom door woke both boys. Yugi sat up with a start, causing Atemu, whose weight HAD been precariously balanced half on Yugi and half on the edge of the small bed, to slide gracelessly to the floor. He landed with a loud thud and Yugi immediately leaned over the side to see if he was alright. He had to stifle a giggle at the sight of his dark sprawled across the bedroom floor and rubbing the spot where his rear end had connected with the ground. Atemu looked up and grinned back at the boy, realizing how utterly ridiculous he must look but they both sobered when Solomon's voice sounded through the door. 

"I want you both decent and downstairs in ten minutes!" His tone booked no argument and two pairs of eyes met, one looking up from the floor and one looking down from the bed. They didn't need the mind link to determine each other's single thought.

Busted.

* * *

Solomon's eyes were fixed on a spot in the center of the table and Yugi and Atemu's gazes were pointed away from each other and generally downward. 

The silence was getting awkward.

"Right." Solomon finally started, trying to recall the exact phrasing he had rehearsed last night. "I won't pretend it's the easiest thing for me to accept but I will try my best and I do understand. With as close as you two were, sharing head space and all, and as much as you did together … well, it's not too terribly surprising that … well, um … Right." He made a mental check and decided he had covered enough of the high points. The elder added just one more thing before switching to a more comfortable subject. "But from now on, you will stay in your own rooms at night, and if I find you both in one bedroom again there will be trouble, got it?" He did look up at that point to make sure they both understood. Yugi blushed brightly, even Atemu's coloring looked slightly darker, and they nodded vigorously, still keeping their gazes fixed on the floor.

"Good. Now with that bit of business out of the way, we have more important things to discuss." Curiosity got the better of the two and they looked up hesitantly. Yugi's face lit up when he realized what his grandfather was hinting at and his eyes widened excitedly.

"That's right! You used magic last night grandpa!"

"Well, where did you _think_ you got it from?"

"That's right! _I_ used magic last night!" Yugi practically bounced in his chair, a wild grin on his face. "It felt wonderful! I can still see the light particles in the air!"

Solomon nodded, giving his grandson a proud smile and Atemu turned a curious look toward the elder.

"So it is," he searched through what he remembered of Yugi's schooling for the right word, "hereditary?"

Solomon nodded. "It was also how I was able to safely handle the puzzle when so many others were hurt or killed in it's pursuit."

"But wait, why didn't you ever say anything?" Yugi asked, suddenly curious as to why something so wonderful had been kept from him.

The old man hesitated before answering. "Well, it doesn't always show up in every generation. Your mother never developed the ability to see the light, let alone manipulate it and she wanted you to have a normal as possible life if you couldn't either."

Yugi snickered at that and intertwined his fingers with Atemu's under the table. His dark gave him an amused grin.

"Yes, yes," Solomon said in mock irritation. "I suppose ever since you first touched the puzzle normal was never really an option."

"And why now?" Yugi continued his line of inquiry. "I mean, this ability would have been really useful during any of the battles we fought over the last couple of years."

"You were simply still too young. The ability rarely develops before nineteen and never before eighteen." Yugi grinned proudly, he was still a few months shy of his eighteenth birthday. "Yes, they surfaced while you're still too young and at a power level that is unheard of, that's why you must learn to control them quickly so that no one gets hurt in the event of your doing something you didn't intend."

The boy paled, uncomfortable with the idea that someone could get hurt and it would be his fault. "But, everything seemed pretty straightforward last night. I mean, gathering and throwing the energy was easy. Though perhaps my aim could use a little work . . ."

"There are many things that you will be able to do by instinct but training and practice will allow you to refine your control and some spells work better when taught. The idea is to do more with less." Yugi looked skeptical the last statement and Solomon sighed. "Just watch."

The elder held out his hand, palm up, and a small sphere of raw light, about the size a golf ball but hardly the shape, appeared hovering over his hand. The energy pulsed and spiked, its shape changed continuously and its brightness was inconsistent. Overall, it looked like a much smaller version of what Yugi had managed the previous night. Solomon's eyes narrowed in concentration and the orb began to expand outward, smoothing as it grew, inflating to about ten times its size without Solomon having added any energy at all. It was now a polished sphere with a flawless, glasslike surface and a glow that was brilliant and even all the way through. It only stayed that way for a moment, however. As Yugi and Atemu stared, it suddenly split into segments which jumped into the air, one by one, 'popping' with a bright flash before disappearing as they hit the various surfaces of the kitchen. The effect was similar to that of a firework or sparkler.

Yugi reached out to catch one of the sparks as it flew past him and closed his fist around it, giggling as it popped in his hand and the bright flash glowed red between his fingers. Atemu considered doing the same for a moment but stopped as Solomon confirmed his suspicions.

"You may not want to try that, Atemu. Your own magic is dark and they might sting a bit."

He nodded understanding, then quickly hid a frown. The shadows and his inability to use them had been just the topic Atemu was trying to avoid this morning and now the worries and doubts practically screamed themselves into his mind. Atemu pushed them aside, however, now was not the time to be bogged down by such things and he hoped no one had noticed his momentary distraction.

Solomon did see the troubled expression that flickered across Atemu's face. He had raised too many teenagers (his daughter, Yugi, and even some of Yugi's friends) not to recognize the 'something's wrong but no one will understand so I just won't say anything' look. He did also came to the conclusion that now was not the time, though, and resolved to find out what was troubling the boy later.

The last few sparks flickered out and the kitchen's lighting to normal. Suddenly the sun didn't seem nearly as bright as it drifted in through the large windows.

"That was amazing, grandpa . . ." Yugi breathed, coming back to himself after the entrancing display. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Not so resistant to leaning a few tricks then after all?" Solomon asked and Yugi gave his a sheepish grin. "Of course I will. It's just a trick, really, but it's also an excellent training exercise and will be one of the first things you lean." He stopped to think. "Actually, I think the first lesson will consist of helping me set up new wards around the game shop."

"There were wards around the shop?" Atemu asked, surprised. "But I never felt anything."

"They certainly wouldn't have been very good wards if you could. Ideal wardings use so little magic that they are virtually indistinguishable from the magic that naturally exists in the atmosphere. In fact, the less energy you use for any spell, the less detectable it is." He stopped again and grinned as someone's stomach rumbled. "But here, we can continue discussing magic theory over breakfast."

* * *

A/N: Yeeeeeah, if ever I give you a time estimate on the next part or chapter, promptly laugh at me. And then kick my ass. And then keep bugging me about whatever deadline I've given and maybe it'll actually get done in a reasonable amount of time! Hehe, but anyways, I ended up splitting this chapter in half as it just kind of kept expanded on me and I wanted to post sooner to let people know I wasn't dead! The good news, I already have four pages of the next chapter and more still in my notebook. XD 


End file.
